


The Wrath of Apocalypse

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Other, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: In a universe, where MCU, Arrowverse and X-Men are one and the same, the first mutant ever born starts to ravage the entire world and Team Arrow, Team Flash and the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants and the Avengers must work together to stop Apocalypse.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanoff, Oliver Queen/Sara Lance, Scott Summers/Jean Grey, Steve Rogers/Caitlin Snow, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 45
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this had been nagging my mind for a while now, ever since I read Stand with Ward and Queen's 'Torn between two timelines' and 'Attack on two earths'. So, in this story, MCU, X-Men and Arrowverse Earth-1 universes are on one and the same Earth and X-Men minded their own business mostly, like with Magneto and the Liberty Island, or Stryker and the Alkali Lake.
> 
> Now, for the canon changes here for the story to work:
> 
> I'm switching Evan Peters's Peter Maximoff for MCU's Pietro with Aaron Taylor-Johnson, who survived Age of Ultron and both Maximoff twins at one point find out that they are Magneto's children but don't expect them to be one big happy family.
> 
> As for X-Men films, the events up to Days of Future Past are canon and everything in this story is happening in post-DOFP timeline and the comic book events, where Logan was with Captain America and the Invaders/the Howling Commandos, are also canon and Logan has recovered his memory by now.
> 
> As for Arrow, all five seasons have happened already but without Lian Yu exploding, since don't get me started on how stupid it was and nothing else beyond that, asides from Slade's arc, is canon. As for Earth-2 Laurel/Black Siren, she is reformed, more or less and has the same backstory as from 6x15, since if not for Felicity, Oliver could've reached her sooner. As for Dinah, well, don't get me started on how the reveal of Vigilante being Vince ruined her, but in this story, it still happened but with one crucial difference, that I used in one of my one-shots, that is that unable to talk Vince down, Dinah was forced to kill him and quit Team Arrow to heal, since that's what I did in one of my one-shots and I have my plans for Dinah here. I know Dinah is a terrible character but I think she could've been better with good writing and I have a bit of a soft spot for Juliana Harkavy.
> 
> As for The Flash, everything in here is happening post-Season 5 and the only thing canon after that is Team Flash taking Allegra in and Nash Wells showing up and Ramsey/Bloodwork arc from the first half of Season 6. Plus, don't get me started on how criminal was how Cisco lost his powers before they were restored in the Crisis and then he lost them forever, since Season 5 just ruined him, so Cisco never took the cure here.
> 
> Also, there are other stories with MCU/Arrowverse crossovers, which did their own spin on Infinity War/Endgame, alongside me, so in this story, all this is happening after the heroes defeated Thanos and they split the Infinity Stones among each other, like done in other stories. As for who sacrificed themselves to defeat Thanos, no one died, since in this story Clark did the last snap to destroy Thanos, and I'm sure that Clark or Thor could've survived using the Gauntlet.
> 
> And the main villain of this story should be obvious from the title and I'm getting inspired by some comic books, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse video game and an old X-Men cartoon from the 90s, since don't get me started on how disappointing the film X-Men: Apocalypse was.
> 
> Imagine Apocalypse being played by Eric Bana, only a bit taller and more muscular, considering Apocalypse's appearance in comic books.
> 
> Also, if I get a complaint from some trolls or idiots like Coolrod or so about what a load of crap this is or why will I not include Smallville or other flames of such nature, to paraphrase Okeer from Mass Effect: "I will inflict upon these cowardly miscreants the greatest insult an enemy can suffer: To be ignored." Don't like, don't read, move on and stop wasting everyone's time by whining. I will not care about your yammering, all the whining and flames of guest reviewers is going to be deleted.
> 
> As with my other stories, the updates will be at least one chapter per week. I do have the general idea planned out but I need some time to plan out the details.
> 
> Scott Lang will be referred to as "Scott" or "Ant-Man", Scott Summers will be referred to as "Cyclops"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

"They've been at it for weeks now." Jesse sighed.

"Yeah." Allegra nodded as they ate popcorn, while watching a movie with Ralph, Cisco and Caitlin in the lounge and listening to Harry and Nash bicker.

"This will destabilize the structure—"

"We can use dwarf star alloy to keep it—"

"That'll take too much time—"

Then, there was a deathly silence as they looked at each other.

"Either they came to an agreement…" Caitlin trailed off.

"Or something's happened." Cisco said.

* * *

"Dad?" Jesse called out.

"Nash?" Caitlin called out.

"Wellses…" Cisco said as they entered the workshop and saw… three Wellses in the room and but what shocked them was one of the Wellses wearing the Reverse-Flash suit as their blood ran cold.

"You!" Caitlin sneered.

"Hello there." Thawne smirked.

Next thing they knew, a red bolt of lightning passed by them and they were all on the ground and Thawne, Nash and Harry vanished.

Jesse tried to follow Thawne but he dropped a device on the ground that exploded in blinding flash of light, knocking her down.

"Jesse, are you OK?" Caitlin asked, rushing to her.

"He took them…" Jesse whispered, staring in despair.

"What was that?" Allegra demanded, not understanding.

"That was Eobard Thawne. The Reverse-Flash. He's back." Cisco said, his blood running cold.

* * *

_**Avengers Tower, New York** _

"What was that?" Natasha asked as she and Steve rushed into Tony's lab and saw Vision broken in half, Hulk crashed to some lab equipment and slowly reverting into Bruce and Wanda groaning and her clothes covered in burns.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"I don't know… someone… something… attacked us… they took Tony…" Wanda gestured to the giant hole in the window as Steve and Natasha stared in shock, wondering what happened.

* * *

_**X-Mansion, Westchester, New York** _

"Maybe we can go for a restaurant tonight…" Cyclops said, when Jean groaned, clutching her head.

"Uh…" Jean groaned.

"What is it?" Cyclops asked.

"It's the professor." Jean said.

* * *

Cyclops, Jean, Logan and Ororo rushed upstairs, when they saw knocked out Xavier on the shoulder of a giant figure in blue, in some armor and tubes connected to it as Logan pulled out his claws.

"Let him go, bub." Logan said.

"Put him down and we won't hurt you." Cyclops said.

The figure was silent, when Logan growled. "Alright, then, guess he's not in a mood for talk."

Logan roared, lunging at the giant figure but the figure stopped Logan midair just by raising his hand and Logan was floating before the figure did a gesture and threw Logan out through the window.

Cyclops fired his optic beams but the figure raised his hand to block it, seemingly unfazed before he fired an energy blast, sending both Cyclops and Jean to the ground. Next thing they knew, the figure faded with Xavier into some kind of shimmer before they vanished.

"What was that?" Cyclops asked.

"I don't know… but whatever he… it was… it was strong… I couldn't enter its mind… but I know its name…" Jean said.

"What is it?" Cyclops asked.

"Apocalypse…" Jean whispered and in that moment, an elderly man wearing a red helmet and armor and a cape flew in, glaring.

"Well… I see Charles also had an uninvited guest in his place. So did I." Magneto said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was later confirmed in the show that Harry later recovered his intellect, but don't get me started on how they did him dirty.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes unite as they find out what kind of threat they are facing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

Bobby, Kitty, Rogue and Colossus entered the meeting room, where they met with Cyclops, Logan, Jean, Storm and much to their surprise, Magneto.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Rogue demanded, glaring at Magneto.

"Easy, Rogue, we're all on the same side here." Cyclops assured.

"What happened? We heard noises from above." Kitty asked.

"We're not sure… but whatever it was, it took Professor." Jean said.

"And that… thing… has attacked our sanctuary in Genosha as well. It has taken over the island with its army and taken people… _my_ people…" Magneto said with a barely restrained anger. "…hostage."

"Whatever he is, he calls himself 'Apocalypse.' And he's very powerful." Cyclops said.

"What would he want with Professor and the other mutants?" Bobby asked.

"We don't know. But we're going to find him." Jean said as she went downstairs to the Cerebro chamber, putting the helmet on and trying to search for Xavier.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City_ **

"What would Thawne want with Nash and Harry?" Iris asked, not understanding.

"I doubt he'd want another Wells's face." Cisco said sarcastically as he touched one of Harry's inventions but got no vibe.

"Nothing?" Jesse asked.

"I can't find him." Cisco shook his head.

"Keep trying, Cisco, we have to do something and find them both." Jesse pleaded before Cisco stopped as they all heard a telepathic message from Jean.

" _Team Flash, Team Arrow, Avengers, all of you… if you hear me, you need to come to Xavier's school, now._ " Jean said telepathically.

* * *

_**X-Mansion, Westchester, New York** _

Oliver, Sara, Roy, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Allegra, Jesse, Ralph, Steve, Natasha, Thor, Clint, Pietro and Wanda entered the mansion and immediately glared upon seeing…

"Magneto!" Oliver snarled as they reached for their weapons and prepared their powers.

"Stand down. All of you." Cyclops intervened.

"Believe it or not… right now, we are all on the same side here." Magneto said.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Barry glared.

"As I have said, Mr. Allen, we are all on the same side here." Magneto said before turning to Wanda and Pietro, actually smiling warmly. "Children…"

"Father…" Pietro said nonchalantly.

"Dad…" Wanda said indifferently. While they were his children by blood, there was almost no lost love between them and their relationship was tentative at best.

"What is going on?" Steve asked.

"Why did you call us here, Scott?" Oliver asked, turning to Cyclops.

"Earlier in the evening, someone kidnapped Professor Xavier. Whoever or whatever he was… he was powerful. He was able to beat me, Jean and Logan without breaking a sweat." Cyclops explained.

"And he was big, blue, in some kind of an armor." Logan summarized.

"That same thing assaulted Stark Tower and kidnapped Tony and beat the Hulk." Natasha said.

"And Thawne showed up in S.T.A.R. Labs and kidnapped Harry and Nash. I'm pretty sure these two are working together and these kidnappings are not a coincidence." Barry said.

"Do you have any idea who or what it was?" Steve asked.

"He was able to shut me out of his mind but I was able to find his name. Whoever or whatever it is… he calls himself 'Apocalypse.'" Jean said and Thor's blood ran cold.

"Apocalypse. Are you sure that's what he called himself?" Thor demanded.

"You know him?" Steve asked, all eyes turning onto the Asgardian god of thunder.

Thor sighed and his face looked like if he had seen a ghost. "Yes. Unfortunately… I do. I have encountered him before. Over a thousand years ago. Back then I was… young… brash… foolish…"

They could see him relive the pain and shame but knew that he had matured from that long ago.

"I have faced many powerful beings but only few of them were as strong and dangerous as this one. Not even the might of Mjolnir would best him. He claimed himself to be a Celestial. Like the ones that were the first to use the Infinity Stones." Thor explained and they all shuddered, imagining how powerful this Apocalypse must have been. "He has lived for thousands of years, claiming himself to be the first mutant that was ever born. Of course, back then I had no idea what that word meant. He had four followers with him, each of them powerful in their own right."

"Four followers, like the Horsemen of the Apocalypse from the Bible." Barry realized and Thor nodded.

"Aye. It is possible that Apocalypse was what sparked the inspiration for many religions who may have used different allegories for him." Thor said. "He nearly killed me and Loki and was able to match my father's and mother's strength as well. Then, he just… disappeared. Everyone thought he was dead, or at least hoped he was."

"I was able to get a glimpse into its mind. What I saw… it was horrible. He believes himself to be a god… and he will crush anyone standing in his way." Jean shuddered.

"I heard some rumors about Apocalypse in the League and Nate and Rip got something from Waverider and Gideon." Sara said, showing some files. "No one knows for sure who or what he is… but all agree on one thing. He was most likely the world's very first mutant."

"I thought the mutants weren't evolved until 20th century." Cyclops frowned.

"That's the common theory but according to what I dug up, Apocalypse was born thousands of years ago in ancient Egypt under the name of 'En Sabah Nur' and even back then he was very powerful." Sara said as they went over the documents Sara had recovered. "He believes himself to be a god, worshipped by countless people and he believes in 'the survival of the fittest.' Every time something big occurred, such as Noah's flood, Pompeii, flood of the Yellow River, the Black Death, sacking of Rome, he was there. Wreaking havoc and chaos and then restoring everything to its former glory in exchange for obedience of people, gaining countless of warriors to follow his cause. Whoever disobeyed or defied him, they'd perish… or he'd force to follow. Willingly or not, many people would become his slaves and soldiers."

"No one was able to defeat him?" Barry asked.

"Many have tried, me included." Thor said. "But five hundred years ago he just… disappeared. Everyone thought he was dead, or at least hoped he was. He's murdered millions and he'd murder far more to make sure everyone would submit to him. And his Horsemen aren't any less dangerous than he is."

"We need to put up a strategy together to come up against Apocalypse." Steve said before turning to Magneto. "You said he was on Genosha?"

Magneto nodded. "He was too strong even for me." He actually looked frightened, much to their surprise. "As much as I hate to admit it, we need to find Charles. If we work together, we just might stand a chance."

Jean groaned, clutching her head.

"What is it, Jean?" Logan asked.

"I can hear him…" Jean said. "He needs our help."

"What are we waiting for?" Bobby asked.

"Maybe this is what Apocalypse wants. To draw us out and lure us into a trap." Oliver pointed out.

"We gotta do something!" Logan snapped.

"We will but we need to be organized and work together. A small group should go." Steve said.

"Where is he, Jean?" Cyclops asked.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Xavier was in strapped to a chair with some harness attached to his head as Apocalypse approached a man in a military outfit.

"My lord Apocalypse, shouldn't we have more guards?" The man asked.

"Let them take him. I already have what I needed from Xavier." Apocalypse said.

"You want them to retrieve Xavier? Why?" The man asked, confused.

"All has been set in stone. They will follow me… as they should their god. I have plans prepared for the X-Men… the Brotherhood… and those 'heroes.'" Apocalypse laughed as he teleported himself and the man shuddered. As much as he was loyal to him, that… thing… unnerved him.

A moment later, a golden-haired brunette in black leather approached one of the soldiers, who was nervous.

"You have your orders. Carry them out." The woman said.

"Yes, ma'am." The soldier said as the woman walked off. "Freak."

The woman whirled around, glaring as he paled. "You wanted to say something, soldier?"

"No, ma'am." The soldier said.

"Say it again." The woman said and the man shivered and sweated as she neared him. "Say it out loud!" She screamed as a sonic wave went out from her mouth and the man's ears, eyes and nose started to bleed as he slumped to the wall, dead as the woman scoffed in disgust. "That's what I thought."

Dinah Drake walked off as the men tried to suppress their shudder, while Dinah just had cold, ruthless expression on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Apocalypse has "recruited" Dinah as one of his followers, as well as some other familiar faces you shall see later. Willingly or not, Apocalypse in comic books is able to augment powers of other mutants and has technology of the Celestials (powerful race of aliens) to do so and keep himself immortal.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. Rescuing Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-Men, Magneto, the Avengers and Team Arrow join forces to rescue Xavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

_**Greenland** _

In a military outpost, at a big metal gate were posted guards, when suddenly, the sentry towers and the fences surrounding the gate started to shake and screws started to fall off, when the gate doors burst from the hinges, crushing some of the guards. Magneto descended from above as one of the soldiers reached for his radio.

"We're under attack! Requesting immediate backup!" The soldier said and the next thing he knew, he was sent flying towards an electric fence, immediately electrocuted.

Next to Magneto jumped down Victor Creed, also known as Sabretooth, snarling, while pulling out his claws as Magneto turned to him. "Sabretooth, why don't you have some fun?"

"With pleasure." Creed snarled, as he lunged at the soldiers converging and opening fire but Magneto stopped the bullets as he raised his hand and Sabretooth started to tear the soldiers apart with his claws and bite their flesh off, ignoring the bullets ripping through his body, instantly healing from his wounds, while Magneto kept going onward and deflecting the bullets flying towards him, while blood spattered the entire courtyard.

* * *

The soldiers in the corridor opened fire but Steve blocked the bullets with his shield before he threw it as it ricocheted off the walls and knocked them down. More soldiers showed up but Bucky and Natasha pulled out their guns and opened fire, while Oliver and Clint fired arrows, advancing forward. More soldiers appeared as soon as the group took down the ones in the corridor, when suddenly, Sara jumped down from above, pulling out her batons and engaging them. Caught off-guard, they had little to no chance to fight back, until the guards were all down.

* * *

A laser beam sent some soldiers flying back as Cyclops, Logan and Storm walked down another corridor, until they met Magneto, Creed, Oliver, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Sara in the hall.

"Which way?" Magneto asked.

"Down there." Cyclops pointed to another corridor. "If Professor is really calling us."

They were on their way, when Logan and Creed were briefly locked in heated stares and nearing each other, snarling, until Logan walked off and raised his hand with the middle claw popping out to flip Creed off, while Creed growled in annoyance.

More guards appeared but Cyclops blasted them away with his optic beams, while Sara and Natasha threw knives at more guards, who fell down, dead. They kept fighting their way through until they faced a giant metal door that Magneto, with some struggle, pried open with his magnetic powers to reveal Xavier, strapped to a chair and some harness on his head, which was clearly to suppress his powers.

"Professor?" Storm asked as she removed the harness from Xavier's head.

Xavier groaned as he came to. "Uh… Kurt… they took Kurt…"

"Indeed, Charles. Apparently, we both have a grievance with Apocalypse." Magneto said, narrowing his eyes and in his tone was fondness Xavier had not heard in years.

"We've got the Professor. Cisco, can you breach in and extract him?" Oliver called out over the comms.

"I'll try." Cisco said.

A moment later, a breach opened, with Cisco and Frost coming out from it and picking Xavier and taking him in through the breach before it closed.

"Get him to the Quinjet and keep him safe." Steve ordered.

"Got it. We'll protect him." Frost assured over the comms.

"Alright. We got Xavier, let's get out of here." Oliver ordered.

* * *

They walked down the corridor until Logan gestured for them to stop as he sniffed. "I knew things were going too smoothly."

Some turrets protruded from the walls, opening fire.

"Incoming!" Oliver shouted as they took cover behind some walls but Magneto stopped the bullets and crushed the turrets before more soldiers appeared, with some hi-tech weapons. Magneto tried to disarm the soldiers and use their weapons against them but his powers had no effect. Clearly, the soldiers were prepared for him and their equipment was made of non-metallic material or at least metallic alloys resistant to magnetism.

The soldiers opened fire with their blasters as they took cover, while Natasha fired back with her guns and Oliver and Clint started notching and firing arrows and Steve blocked the shots with his shield. Improvising, Magneto ripped pipes from the wall and impaled the soldiers with them, while Logan roared, lunging forward and slicing the soldiers with his claws before Steve threw his shield, knocking down the remaining soldiers as the shield bounced off them back to him.

* * *

They fought their way to the landing pad outside, when they looked around and scanned the area carefully. No guards, no alarms… this was too easy.

Logan sniffed, when he looked around. "Someone's watching us."

"Who?" Steve asked.

"I don't know… I don't recognize that smell… but they're watching us." Logan said.

* * *

In the shadows, Dinah considered unleashing her Canary Cry, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Not yet, Dinah." The man in black hood said, to his back strapped a katana and a quiver with arrows and a bow and on his chest a belt of throwing stars. "Patience… as I told you… always be ten steps ahead."

Dinah narrowed her eyes but turned around with Chase, as they vanished in the storm, while the Quinjet landed on the landing pad.

* * *

They treated Xavier on the plane, while Hank was flying the jet.

"Are you alright, Charles?" Logan asked.

"I'll be fine." Xavier said, turning to Magneto in surprise. "I'm surprised you've come to help."

"Why would it surprise you? Despite what you may think of me, all both of us have ever wanted was the best for mutantkind… and Apocalypse is far from it. You and I have always shared the same goal… but it is you, who's too soft to do what is necessary, my friend. That is what I've always done… which includes working with you and your… _heroic_ friends, if that's what it takes to stop him." Magneto said as he pulled out his helmet to let Xavier enter his mind and after a moment, Xavier nodded.

"I see." Xavier said with an understanding look.

"This is bigger than both of us, Charles. So, we will work together… until we defeat that abomination." Magneto said as he offered his hand and Xavier shook it after a moment, much to both heroes' and Magneto's compatriots surprise, never expecting Xavier and Magneto to work together.

"So, where are we heading anyway?" Oliver asked.

"A retreat on Genosha. A hideout I use in case of an invasion or such emergencies. There we shall discuss how are we going to drive that bastard out of my island and then find a way to put him down." Magneto said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Chase is here too and he's also working with Apocalypse. I mentioned in the prologue that the Arrow Season 5 finale happened without the stupid cliffhanger and Chase defeated and locked up, until Apocalypse recruited him. There will be more familiar faces and villains showing up but I don't plan on being it as massive as in my other stories, but it will be big enough for Apocalypse to be a big threat.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. Genosha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes arrive on Genosha to investigate Apocalypse's agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

_**Genosha** _

The jet landed on one of platforms linked together, hidden deep in the woods and at the platform there was various lab equipment, weaponry, computers and so on as they went out with Xavier.

"What is this place?" Oliver asked.

"This is the Sanctuary. A retreat of mine in case Genosha was compromised." Magneto explained.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Cyclops asked as Xavier exited the jet on his wheelchair.

"I'm fine, Scott." Xavier said as he looked around the Sanctuary. "We should establish this place as our base of operations until we find out what is Apocalypse doing here."

Sabretooth snarled. "That giant blue-head has been kidnapping our people. His soldiers and other mutants have been rounding them up. And it's not just mutants working for him."

"We need to find out what Apocalypse wants with Nash and Harry." Barry said.

"But we need to aid my people as well." Magneto said. "Most of us were able to escape but there are still others trapped on the island, somewhere."

"Is this really a good idea? Having us, the X-Men and the Avengers team up with the Brotherhood?" Cisco questioned.

"After how Erik helped you, I think we are hardly in a position to refuse." Xavier pointed out.

"It's understandable that this is an uneasy predicament for a lot of people but too much is at stake and countless of lives are depending on us." Thor said.

"The professor and Thor are right, if we want to defeat Apocalypse, we must work together." Steve said.

* * *

Much to the surprise of Logan and Steve, Creed was at the bedside of a pink-skinned, pink-haired mutant, aiding her injuries, actually being gentle and kind to her before he walked off, for a moment, he seemed actually content before he noticed the amused looks of Logan and Steve and sneered.

"Whatcha looking at?" Creed snarled.

"Didn't think you had a soft spot, Victor." Steve joked and Creed neared inches away from his face.

"Say that to my face again, Cap and I'll feed you with your own tongue." Creed snarled but in this case, his tone was a bit… softer than usual, which only amused Steve and Logan, who didn't even bother to suppress their chuckles before Creed shook his head and walked off, annoyed.

Steve and Logan looked at each other, seemingly nostalgic. "Some things don't change, huh?"

"Apparently not." Steve said as they approached the mutant.

"You're Blink, aren't you? The teleporter." Logan asked.

Blink nodded. "Not exactly a teleporter. I can create portals."

"Like Vibe?" Steve asked.

"Kind of…" Blink said, holding her bandaged arm.

"So, Creed seemed rather fond of you. Didn't peg him for the caring type." Logan noted.

Blink sighed before smiling. "Look, I'm aware of what Mr. Creed is capable of but believe it or not, he's not always like that. He does have a good heart… even when he doesn't show it often."

On that, Steve and Logan could agree.

"Maybe it's better if you rested for now, Blink." Caitlin said as she approached and helped Blink lay down.

"But we may need your help, in case of a hasty retreat. Cisco won't be able to get us all out at once. Will you help us?" Steve asked.

"I'll do what I can." Blink nodded before Caitlin upped the dosage of sedatives and Blink passed out a moment later.

Logan walked off as Steve smiled at Caitlin. "Thanks for helping."

"I never thought we'd work with Magneto and the Brotherhood but here we are." Caitlin said as she and Steve walked down the medical area.

"After Thanos, you'd think you have seen everything." Steve said as they noticed the flames, ruins and wreckage in the distance.

"We're gonna find a way to stop him, right?" Caitlin asked.

"Caitlin, come on. We've beaten men like him before. We can do it again." Steve assured.

Caitlin smiled at him. "You're right. I shouldn't be a Debbie Downer, it's just that…" She took a breath. "Honestly, I wonder how you, Barry or Oliver do it. You guys always stay focused, even in the worst situation."

"When there's so much at stake, you need to think about what you have to lose, if you fail." Steve said, smiling at her fondly.

Caitlin considered before nodding, her face hardening a bit. "That's a heavy burden."

"I know… but at least I'm not carrying it alone. Bucky once told me I didn't have to go through any hardships alone. That he'd be with me until the end of the line. And I promised him the same. So, whatever happens, Caitlin, remember you're not gonna face it alone." Steve assured as he held her by her shoulder.

"Until the end of the line, huh?" Caitlin smiled as Steve returned the smile after a moment.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Oliver asked as they met in the briefing room.

"The refugees have reported sightings of giant bugs crawling around the jungle and hiding in caverns nearby. Nasty buggers, they said." Magneto explained.

"Apocalypse has used these bugs before. They are used to drive the weak away or devour them, they'll eat anything they deem too weak to defend themselves. They're not really strong but they come in great numbers and if they're left unchecked for too long, they could overrun the island within weeks." Thor said.

"How are we gonna stop them?" Barry asked.

"There's always a nest nearby. Underground." Thor said, remembering.

"The caverns in the jungle. I know where it is." Creed said, sniffing the smell.

"So the plan is to burn the nest." Steve ordered.

* * *

Steve, Caitlin, Barry, Wanda, Pietro, Cyclops, Storm, Logan and Magneto went down the jungle as they looked around.

"I wonder how was Apocalypse able to drive you away from here." Steve said, turning to Magneto.

"With an army. Too big even for me. They were ready for me. Mutants, humans, abominations, machines." Magneto said.

"If that is so… where are they?" Barry wondered as he searched the area in superspeed before returning back.

"Nothing?" Steve asked.

"Nothing." Barry shook his head.

"So, it's likely they're watching us." Logan said, sniffing but not smelling anything until they approached the entrance to the underground caverns.

"We'll go ahead." Barry said as he and Pietro were about to rush into the cavern.

"Are you certain—" Magneto started.

"We know what we're doing, Pops. Trust us." Pietro said, adding sarcasm to 'Pops', much to Magneto's dismay. Barry and Pietro sped in and then a few seconds later, they returned back, covered in some slimy substance as they all groaned in disgust.

"I think we're gonna have to do this the hard way. Whatever goo's down there, it slowed us down." Pietro said.

"OK… but after that, I think we're all gonna need shower." Logan said, wrinkling his nose, due to his smell being much more sensitive.

* * *

They were entering the caverns, when the smell got much worse. There was some sticky goo oozing from the walls and they heard clattering and chippering, as if something was crawling up the walls of the caverns.

"Eyes up. Stay sharp." Steve ordered.

They kept walking, when the clattering got louder and some spider-like giant creatures appeared.

Steve threw his shield, slicing through some of the creatures, while Logan cut them down. Barry circled his arms in superspeed, creating cyclones and sending the spider creatures flying towards a hole. Storm summoned lightning and burned some of the spiders and then created a whirlwind, blowing them back, while Cyclops burned them with his optic beam.

"There's too many of those things." Barry said.

"We need to find the nest of those things and bury them." Cyclops ordered.

Magneto then picked a giant metal piece of plating and threw it around as it sliced down the spiders.

They heard suddenly much louder screeching as it hit them.

"Where's a swarm…" Steve trailed off.

"…there's a queen." Barry finished.

Wanda formed an energy wall and sent it down the tunnel forward, burning the spiders into ash as they advanced forward and saw a giant spider.

"Looks like we found it." Storm said.

But before Storm or Wanda could do anything, the queen spat webbing at them, ensnaring them. Magneto had to fly away and dodge as the queen attempted to impale them and Cyclops, Steve, Caitlin, Barry, Pietro and Logan dodged. Barry and Pietro sped around, while trying to avoid being trapped in the webbing and but their hits had no effect on the queen. Logan dodged and cut down the legs as the queen attempted to impale him, while the queen screeched in pain. Steve threw his shield, slicing the remaining legs as the queen fell down, unable to move.

Caitlin neared the queen and impaled her head with an ice blade she formed in her hand. "I hate bugs."

Suddenly, screams and screeching echoed through the tunnels as they looked around to see the bugs falling down, writhing in agony before they slumped, unmoving.

"Well, I suppose we've gotten rid of these insects." Magneto said before they noticed a hatch.

"What is that?" Cyclops asked.

"A back entrance to the Citadel. Heart of the island and from where I ruled Genosha." Magneto said.

"It's kind of convenient we found it here." Barry noted.

"Barry's right. Maybe Apocalypse wanted us to find it. Could be a trap." Steve said.

"I'm aware… but frankly, I do not care." Magneto said, prying the door open.

* * *

In a chamber deep in the Citadel, an Asian woman with adamantium fingernails sharpened them, smirking as she sniffed the familiar smell.

"Well, well, well, looks like I get to settle an unfinished business, Logan." The woman smirked, lurking in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist a reference to Wolverine and Sabretooth with Captain America in WWII from comic books.
> 
> And as for the woman at the end, I think you can guess, who it is.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes go deeper into Genosha to aid its citizens, while facing dangerous enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

"What is this place?" Steve asked as they looked around and saw the power cables and generators.

"A giant seawall, Captain Rogers." Magneto explained. "It is linked to the Citadel and the coastline of the island."

They went deeper into the facility, when they were ambushed by a swarm bat-like creatures that flew towards them. Wanda formed a shield before she evaporated the creatures and then, they were knocked away by an energy blast from a mutant that showed up. As they recovered, Cyclops fired his optic beam but the mutant deflected it with a barrier and fired again, penetrating Wanda's shield and knocking her and Cyclops down. Magneto threw some debris at her but she sliced through them with some beams she shot from her hands. Barry and Pietro sped in and attempted to knock her out but she created a force field as the speedsters was knocked back. Cyclops and Wanda again fired energy beams but the mutant blocked them with a force field until they stopped.

The mutant was about to retaliate but the instant she took her force field down, Logan lunged at her and blood spattered across the floor as the head rolled down the floor and body toppled.

"Looks like Apocalypse is not using kid gloves." Cyclops noted and Steve and Magneto nodded.

"I admit, his mutants are more powerful than the people of Genosha, perhaps even stronger than the members of my Brotherhood and the X-Men…" Magneto said as they tensed for a moment. "But together, we might stand a chance at victory."

"You're not getting in the way of Apocalypse!"

More soldiers and mutants appeared as they aimed their guns and prepared their powers but Barry and Pietro knocked them all down.

While Apocalypse's forces they faced, were powerful, they stood no chance against the united strength of the group.

* * *

They kept fighting their way through the Citadel, when they heard screams.

"Help!"

"Help!"

Magneto recognized the voices as he entered another chamber that seemed to be the prison sector of the Citadel. The guards readied their weapons but Magneto disarmed them and clenched his fist, crushing their armor and their internal organs and bones. More mutants showed up, firing energy blasts or spitting acid but Magneto ripped a rather large metallic plate, using it as a shield before he threw it, slicing the mutants in half as he sneered in disgust.

"Killing my own kind is so… pitying." Magneto said as they felt some begrudging sympathies for him, considering what he had been through in the concentration camps.

"Magneto…"

"Magneto is here…"

The prisoners seemed very happy to see him as Magneto looked at the cells and did a gesture, destroying the locks as the force field containing the mutants was taken down.

"I told you he would come back!" One of the prisoners said as they happily approached him.

"And the Avengers are here! Wow!" Another prisoner exclaimed, excited.

"Everything will be alright. You will be safe, I promise." Magneto assured. "Where is Apocalypse?"

"We don't know. He left us days ago. His men have been guarding us the whole time." Another prisoner explained.

"Why is Apocalypse keeping you prisoners?" Storm asked.

"I don't know. But his scientists have been running tests on us. Lots of them." The prisoner explained.

"Tests? Like medical experiments?" Caitlin frowned.

"Sort of. Apocalypse has been testing us for something he calls 'Harmonic DNA.'" The prisoner said.

"What is Harmonic DNA?" Storm asked.

"I have no idea." The prisoner shook his head. "But whatever it is, none of us had it and Apocalypse was furious about it."

Steve reached for his comms. "Cisco, do you copy? Can you breach them out of here?"

" _I can do one better._ " A female voice that neither Team Flash or the Avengers or X-Men recognized, called out through the comms but Magneto frowned, apparently recognizing the voice.

"Blink? Shouldn't you be resting?" Magneto asked.

" _I'll be fine, Magneto, don't worry. If I hear you, I can sense where you are and create a portal. I can help you get the prisoners out._ " Blink assured.

"Are you sure you're up for—"

" _Don't worry about me. I got this. I can hold it long enough to get everyone out of there._ " Blink said and a moment later, a pink portal opened as the prisoner looked relieved.

"Thank you. You have no idea how happy we are to be free." The prisoner said as they let the rest of them out of their cells and let them through Blink's portal before it closed. They kept repeating the routine, fighting through Apocalypse's forces and freeing the prisoners and letting them escape through Blink's portal until they cleared the prison block.

Then, they noticed a medical wing and went over the computer.

"Let's take a look at what we have here." Caitlin said, going over the files. "These are files of someone called… Mr. Sinister."

Most of the mutants sneered in disgust.

"I know that name… but… who exactly is Mr. Sinister?" Barry asked.

"His real name is Nathaniel Essex. He was a brilliant scientist but he liked to experiment on mutants, to the extent of using unethical methods and he's altered his DNA to the point where frankly, while he's not a human, I would hardly call him a mutant either. More like an abomination. He's a disgrace to what it means to be a mutant, since he's obsessed with the pursuit of creating 'the perfect mutant.'" Magneto sneered.

"We've crossed paths with him before. Honestly, I'm not surprised that he and Apocalypse are working together." Cyclops said.

"Whatever this Mr. Sinister was looking for… this… Harmonic DNA, he didn't find it. And apparently, it didn't make him happy. Also, I can see he was working with Thawne, surprise, surprise." Caitlin said sarcastically.

"All the more reason to find out what it is and shut him down." Steve said.

"No need… I already have what I came for."

They turned around and faced a white-skinned man with some red diamond symbol on his forehead, who was wearing a black full body armor and a cloak.

"Sinister!" Cyclops snarled.

"Always a pleasure to meet the X-Men… and I see you've invited other heroes to the party. The Avengers… how amusing… and the Scarlet Speedster… I'm honored." Mr. Sinister bowed in sarcasm.

"You're a monster." Barry sneered.

"How can you experiment on mutants?" Caitlin demanded.

"Why not see the limits of nature and expand them? Imagine, a metahuman with the ability to move at the speed of lightning, while manipulate cold… wouldn't you two find it amusing?" Sinister eyed both Barry and Caitlin with a look that unnerved them.

"You're sick." Steve sneered.

"No… I'm an artist." Sinister said.

"Where is Apocalypse?" Magneto demanded.

"Sorry… I'm afraid you'll have to find out on your own." Sinister shrugged.

"You'll talk, even if I have to beat it out of you!" Wanda fired a hex blast but it went through Sinister, revealing him to be a hologram.

"I've said more than enough already… it's time I made my exit." Sinister said as the hologram faded away.

"We've wasted enough time here. Let's free the rest of the prisoners and find Apocalypse." Magneto said.

* * *

As they went deeper into the Citadel, they noticed a pedestal with feet of a smashed giant statue and piles of rubble all over the floor as Magneto shook his head. "So, Apocalypse thinks he can take my place on the island? I'll show him who is the savior of my kind."

Most of them shook their heads at Magneto's vanity and delusions, which, luckily and apparently, were at least a bit smaller than Apocalypse's.

They walked down one of the halls, when Logan suddenly smelled something… familiar and popped his claws out, growling.

"What is it, Logan?" Steve said.

"This!" Logan jumped up as from above leapt down an Asian woman with dark hair and adamantium fingernails and Logan threw her away as she rolled back and recovered and Caitlin and Barry could swear that she looked like dark-haired China White.

"Deathstrike…" Cyclops realized.

"Been a while since we've crossed paths, has it, Logan?" Deathstrike smirked.

"You look as ugly as ever, sweetheart. You're working with Apocalypse now?" Logan quipped.

"I've been looking forward to pay you back in full for maiming me the last time." Deathstrike said as she eyed the rest. "And killing your friends will be a bonus."

Magneto was about to dispose of her, considering the adamantium in her but Logan raised his hand. "Forget about her, bub. She's mine. You find Apocalypse."

"Logan—" Steve started.

"I can handle her. Just go." Logan said as they left after a moment and Logan and Deathstrike circled each other.

"Haven't we done this dance before, Logan?" Deathstrike smirked, pulling her claws out.

"Yeah. But it looks like we're gonna dance again." Logan said before they lunged at each other.

* * *

They made their way through another area and freeing more prisoners and fighting through Apocalypse's men. Whatever this Harmonic DNA was, Apocalypse seemed hellbent on finding.

* * *

Logan crashed against a wall before he recovered and blocked as Deathstrike attacked and their claws crossed and sparks flied. Logan pushed Deathstrike back and roared as he tried to slash her, cutting nicks into her but Deathstrike almost instantly healed from all the wounds that Logan inflicted before she grabbed him by his arm and wrapped her legs around his head, slamming him to the floor as Logan grunted.

* * *

The guards in another room panicked upon seeing their comrades on the footage being taken out before they heard 'crash.' The door burst from the hinges, crushing them as they entered.

"Barry!"

Barry turned and saw Harry and Nash in separate cells and knocked out Kurt. "Guys!" He approached them and phased his hand through the lock, disabling it and letting them out.

"Thank God you found us." Nash said, relieved.

"What did Apocalypse want with you?" Barry asked.

"Well… we can talk about this, once we get back, don't you think?" Harry asked.

"Where's Thawne and Apocalypse?" Barry asked, while Steve carried unconscious Kurt on his shoulders.

"Gone." Nash said.

"Look, we gotta get out of here, then we'll figure out what next." Pietro said.

* * *

Deathstrike pinned Logan down and repeatedly stabbed him in his side and Logan screamed, since Deathstrike kept stabbing into him as quickly as he managed to heal. Deathstrike was about to finish him off and cut his head off but Logan shook her off and stabbed her in the eyes and Deathstrike backed away, screaming and blinded, while covering her eyes briefly before she started to wildly swing her claws as Logan got up and blocked and dodged her attacks. Now that he took her sight out, at least until her eyes would heal, he was in an advantage. Logan managed to get behind her and slashed her in the back before he grabbed her and threw her down onto the lower level.

Deathstrike's eyes had regenerated as she got up, glaring up at Logan. "You'll have to try harder to kill me."

"I don't need to kill you. I just gotta slow you down. You should try that one for size, darling." Logan said as he sliced a cable next to him and Deathstrike looked up to see a giant piece of machinery falling down on top of her before it crashed through the floor with her as a 'bang' echoed. He doubted that was going to kill her, but it would at least buy him some time. Logan turned to the corridor to catch up with the rest until they met midway.

"Where's Deathstrike?" Storm asked.

"Taking a trip to the underground." Logan quipped before noticing the Wellses.

"Alright, we got Wellses. Let's fall back and then we'll track down Apocalypse." Barry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those, who don't know, Nathaniel Essex, rather known as Mister Sinister, is one of the big-time X-Men villains. A scientist from Victorian era, who is known for being often an ally of Apocalypse and he likes to experiment on mutants and clone them and he's shown a great interest in Cyclops and Jean on more than one occasion. Among his powers are telepathy, telekinesis, technology manipulation and energy projection and he can manipulate his body's cells, so he can either heal or shapeshift, plus he's been known to resurrect himself and transfer his consciousness into a new body. Imagine the character being played by Ralph Fiennes. Given Voldemort, he felt fitting to the role.
> 
> Pity though that they foreshadowed Mr. Sinister in the post-credits scene in X-Men: Apocalypse and he was hinted to be the main villain of 'Logan' and behind the creation of Logan's clones before the writers decided to go into a bit different direction.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	6. The First Horseman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes have to face off with one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, who turns out to be a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

Caitlin treated their injuries, while the Wellses met with Barry, Oliver, Steve, Cyclops and Magneto.

"Do you have any idea what this Harmonic DNA might be?" Oliver asked.

"It's definitely linked to metahuman genome, dark matter and X-gene. It's possible that's why Apocalypse has so big interest in the mutants but I wonder why would it be important to him?" Caitlin said.

"We'll find out what it is." Xavier said.

"What else did Apocalypse want with you?" Barry asked, turning to Harry and Nash.

"He wanted us to build some device for him. Alongside Thawne." Nash said.

"But if you're asking us what does it do, honestly, not sure. Whatever it was, he handed us bits and pieces, not enough for us to figure out what it can do." Harry said.

"Whatever machine is Apocalypse building, it can mean nothing good for us." Oliver said.

"Alright, we should figure out where did he go." Oliver said as they turned to Cisco.

"This is one of Apocalypse's machines. Do you think you can find him?" Barry asked, handing Cisco a piece of machinery. Cisco grabbed it but grunted as he stepped back in pain.

"Damn it." Cisco panted out, his nose bleeding.

"What happened?" Barry asked, holding Cisco gently.

"I touched it… and it was like if I hit my head on the wall." Cisco said.

"Like with DeVoe." Caitlin realized and Cisco nodded.

"So, that means no vibes." Steve said. "Fine, maybe we can—"

Suddenly, alarms blared throughout the entire base.

"What is going on?" Cyclops asked as they turned to the computer and saw an army of mutants and soldiers outside the Sanctuary and Team Arrow and Team Flash widened their eyes upon seeing who was accompanying them.

* * *

"Xavier! Oliver! Show yourselves!" Dinah yelled. "Or I will grind the place to dust with a single scream!"

* * *

"So, she left and now she's working with Apocalypse?" Oliver shook his head in disappointment.

"How the mighty have fallen." Barry said sarcastically.

"But she's got an army with her. We need to round up defenses." Steve said.

Magneto looked towards his fellow mutant citizens of Genosha. "My brothers and sisters. We are under the siege of a follower of Apocalypse. I understand if you are afraid, considering how powerful Apocalypse himself is but this is your opportunity to defend yourselves. If we are to die at the hands of this monster, then we shall die with dignity! Who's with me?"

The mutants stood up and looked up to Magneto in admiration.

"Tonight, the Avengers, the X-Men and the so called 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' are going to fight by our side as our comrades! The real enemy is out there! Show them how the mutantkind fights back!" Magneto yelled and the mutants chanted and yelled as they got up.

"Alright, we should stay back as a support. Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Allegra, everyone with powers, join the X-Men and Magneto's people." Steve ordered.

"You got it, Cap." Oliver said.

They saw fireballs soaring above them and crashing towards the shield of the Sanctuary.

"Open the front gate. Now." Magneto ordered and Cisco reluctantly did so as the gate opened.

Logan and Creed charged forward, ignoring the blasts, flames and acid burning their flesh as they cut down the mutants before a giant armored man rushed forward.

"That's not gonna slow me down! I'm the Juggernaut, bitch! Once I stop moving, nothing can stop me!" Juggernaut shouted, ramming down the mutants that were unable to penetrate his armor with their powers.

Some mutants managed to get past them but Magneto did a gesture as some metallic disks floated up from the ground, firing metallic spikes and Magneto diverted them towards Apocalypse's soldiers, striking them down.

But still, there were too many of them as they ran down the bridge to face the rest of the heroes, who got in line in front of the inner gate.

"Ready… ready…" Steve raised his hands as Oliver and Clint notched arrows, Natasha prepared her guns, Caitlin prepared her freeze blasts and turrets emerged from the towers nearby. "Open fire!"

The bridge suddenly was bombarded with a barrage of shots as blood spattered before the mutants formed an energy shield, blocking them. The mutants sent an energy wave, about to strike them down but Wanda used her own hex shield to block it. A torrent of fire was sent their way but Barry formed two cyclones in his hand, extinguishing the fire before he and Pietro sped in, taking out the first wave.

* * *

"The walls still stand." One of the soldiers told Dinah.

"Then we'll bring out the big guns." Dinah smirked.

* * *

Another wave charged forward but Thor summoned a storm of lightning from above and together with Ororo, evaporated the mutants into ash.

They heard loud stomping as some giant humanoid Hulk-like grey creature charged forward.

"Guys? They got a Hulk!" Cisco panicked.

The Grey Hulk charged forward, ignoring the pain and blasts as the Grey Hulk did a thunderclap and the following shockwave knocked most of them down and sent them flying back.

Logan rushed forward and cut into the Grey Hulk as they exchanged blows. The Grey Hulk slammed him to the ground but Logan stabbed him in the hand as the Grey Hulk grunted in pain. Grey Hulk slammed his fists down on top of Logan but Logan slid down between his legs and cut him across his knees as he fell down. Logan jumped on Grey Hulk from behind and tried to scratch him across his throat but Grey Hulk grabbed Logan and suddenly swallowed him whole.

"What the frak?!" Cisco exclaimed, all of them staring in shock.

Suddenly, the Grey Hulk doubled down in pain and fell on his knees, groaning and laid down before Logan cut his way out from inside Grey Hulk's stomach, his wounds healing.

"What's the matter, grey? Something you ate?" Logan asked rhetorically.

Grey Hulk staggered on his feet, too weak to fight and his blows becoming lazy and uncoordinated as Logan lazily dodged.

Thor suddenly flied up as lightning surged through him and Thor roared as he flew down on Grey Hulk and swung Stormbreaker as Grey Hulk's body toppled and the head rolled down on the ground.

For a moment, they relaxed, expecting another wave, when suddenly, they heard a loud, deafening scream that shattered the outer gate and the bridge, sending them all flying back.

They recovered and got up as their ears rang but Team Arrow and Team Flash felt their blood run cold, when they saw someone else approach, which was a woman with golden brunette hair.

"Dinah? You're with Apocalypse? Why?" Oliver demanded, staring at his old friend in disbelief.

"You've never treated me fairly, Apocalypse does! And he will make you all fall on your knees!" Dinah sneered.

Magneto threw some debris at her but Dinah unleashed her Canary Cry, which, much to their shock, shattered the debris like glass. Whatever happened to Dinah, she had become more powerful than before.

"You don't have to do this, Dinah. Please. It doesn't have to end this way." Oliver pleaded.

"It does. That is the will of Apocalypse." Dinah said.

"It's no use. She's become his follower and slave." Thor said. He was about to strike her down with lightning but she pulled out a piece of metal that absorbed the lightning.

"You thought I wasn't prepared for the God of Thunder?" Dinah taunted before she sent the lightning at Thor, who did absorb it but it was clear that his powers were not going to work on her.

Suddenly, Dinah unleashed her Canary Cry onto the ground as it shattered and crumbled and they retreated as Dinah flew up with some of Apocalypse's robots and as she tried to strike them down from above and unleashed another Canary Cry but Cisco fired his vibe blasts as both blasts created a shockwave upon the impact, knocking some of them down. The robots started firing but they dodged the blasts as Oliver, Natasha and Clint and the Sanctuary's remaining defenses opened fire at the robots, blasting them down.

Dinah fell down at the edge of the cliff as she glared, beaten up and bloodied from the shockwave as she staggered on her feet, while they slowly approached her. "I… will… not… be defeated."

"You're outnumbered, Dinah. Give up." Barry said.

"Never…" Dinah said, not noticing the ground under her crumbling.

"Dinah…" Oliver widened his eyes as Dinah was about to unleash her Cry again. "Dinah, don't!"

As Dinah's Cry knocked them down, it also shattered the ground on which she was standing as the edge of the cliff crumbled and Dinah fell down, shattering the cliff walls as the following avalanche of rocks fell into the sea and the last thing Dinah saw was piles of rocks falling down on her before darkness claimed her and the sea swallowed her.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault, Ollie." Sara said as she saw Oliver staring at the sea.

"I'm not blaming myself. Apocalypse may have swayed her and maybe I should've been there for her but honestly, I'm not surprised she joined him. She's always given deeper into the darkness than Helena or you. What happened is on her, not me." Oliver said.

Sara smiled. "You've grown. The Oliver Queen I knew, would've blamed himself and tried to take responsibility for the actions of others."

"Guess we both have come a long way." Oliver chuckled as he turned to her.

* * *

Wanda's hand glowed red as she caressed Barry's bruises and they instantly healed.

"I got speed healing, but thanks." Barry said.

"It was the least I could do." Wanda said.

"You've become stronger than I remember." Barry noted.

"I've had time to master my powers. And I'm trying to do better with them than just break and kill." Wanda explained.

Barry saw the guilty look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Wanda took a breath. "For a long time I thought that my powers were a curse. I've made my peace with them but I just wish…"

"You wish you could've better more with them earlier." Barry said and Wanda nodded. "Look, as someone who's been there, I'm telling you, dwelling on 'what-if' never helps. And trying to change what's happened most of the time makes things worse. All you can do is own up to it and try to do better."

Wanda gave Barry a pointed look. "You make it sound so simple and easy."

"Simple, maybe. But it's never easy." Barry said and Wanda smiled, a bit more assured.

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Mack." Natasha said as Mack was helping with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents aid the refugees in the Sanctuary.

"No problem, Nat. Anything we can do to help stop Apocalypse." Mack said as he started giving orders to the agents helping the refugees.

"How are we going to find Apocalypse?" Oliver asked.

"I'm speaking with Hank right now." Xavier said as they spoke with Hank McCoy on the screen, while everyone from Xavier's school and S.H.I.E.L.D. were helping with the relief efforts after forcing Apocalypse's army out of the island.

" _I've managed to track the movements of Apocalypse's forces to Arctic. It's possible he's in…_ " Hank trailed off, when a giant blue figure appeared behind him.

"Henry!" Xavier exclaimed.

* * *

**_X-Mansion, Westchester, New York_ **

Hank was thrown through the wall outside and knocked out as Apocalypse laughed. "Take the Cerebro parts and restrain our new pet."

"Xavier will be blind without his most powerful tool." Thawne smirked.

A few moments later, a black jet flew off the mansion as it exploded, turning the mansion into ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the reference to Old Man Logan and Mack's cameo.
> 
> Fun fact, if you have not seen WandaVision, then I hope I'm not gonna spoiler too much by saying this, but her powers there became a bit closer to her comic book counterpart that she can conjure and make things disappear at a whim (nothing too big though, she did change her dress and teleport people for example). It wouldn't surprise me if over the time, with some practice she mastered her powers, so hope that explains how she healed Barry's injuries.
> 
> But what happened next, is definitely not good.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	7. The Savage Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes track Apocalypse down to a place known as Savage Land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

_**Westchester, New York** _

The X-Jet landed in front of the ruins of the mansion as Steve, Cyclops, Storm, Barry and Cisco rushed out, while Magneto flew out.

"Henry!" Storm called out.

"Hank!" Cyclops yelled.

Storm summoned wind and rain as it extinguished the flames and they looked around the ruins.

"Hank!" Steve yelled.

Jean and Magneto moved the debris away as they looked around.

"No sign of Dr. McCoy, I see." Magneto said.

"If he is dead, where's the body?" Jean wondered.

"Cisco, can you vibe him?" Barry asked.

"I could… if any of McCoy's things are intact and if we can find them." Cisco said.

Logan entered what was left of Hank's lab and picked a piece of machinery. "It's damaged… but it might help, Francisco." He threw the piece of machinery to Cisco, who caught it in his hand and gasped upon having a vibe.

* * *

_A plane with unconscious Beast and a group of armed soldiers was flying in the air until it landed in Antarctica but hidden beneath the clouds surrounding the volcano was a tropical jungle as the plane landed there._

* * *

Cisco gasped as they turned to him.

"Did you find him? Where is he?" Cyclops asked.

"Cisco, what did you see?" Oliver asked.

"I saw a plane, with Dr. McCoy as a captive. They landed in Antarctica but… you're not going to believe it but there's a tropical jungle under the clouds." Cisco said and Xavier and Magneto immediately realized where Apocalypse had gone.

"The Savage Land." Xavier and Magneto said in unison.

"That's where they must be heading." Magneto said.

"What is… the Savage Land?" Barry asked.

* * *

_**Later, Antarctica** _

The X-Jet descended beneath the clouds of Antarctica mountains and much to the Avengers', Team Arrow's and Team Flash's astonishment, they did not see icebergs but a vast tropical jungle in such polar area.

"How is this even possible?" Oliver wondered.

"When I first discovered this place, I wanted to establish it as home to our fellow mutants and discovered an alien ship wrecked here and lot of their equipment and facilities and laboratories scattered around here. I have no idea what race it was but from what I do understand, they were studying the flora and fauna on Earth and this place was left intact, when they left before the dinosaurs went extinct, but they are still here." Magneto explained.

"Wait, you're telling me we're gonna meet dinosaurs here?" Cisco asked, enthusiastic.

"It's not as much fun as you think, Cisco." Sara said, remembering their ventures with the Legends.

"I wanted to establish this place as a sanctuary for my people but circumstances forced me to move away." Magneto said.

"Why did you leave this place?" Barry asked.

"I _didn't_ leave. I was…" Magneto shot a brief glare to Xavier, who was unfazed. "…exiled."

They all immediately got a pretty good idea what must have happened.

"Savage Land was not yours to take, Erik." Xavier reminded.

"If you wish to waste time with semantics, Charles—" Magneto started.

"Guys, guys! We're all on the same side here, come on." Steve intervened as Xavier and Magneto kept exchanging glares but decided to put their grudge asides… for now.

* * *

They landed outside a settlement, where was waiting for them a blonde man, who was dressed like Tarzan, as he was naked, except for his waist wrapped in some leather cloth, who immediately pulled out a knife from the holster around his leg.

"Magneto…" The man snarled.

"Whoa, easy, Tarzan…" Cisco raised his hands in surrender.

"It's alright, old friend." Xavier said as he approached Ka-Zar.

"When you informed me that you and Magneto have joined forces, I thought you were joking." Ka-Zar said, smiling at Xavier before shooting a brief glare at Magneto.

"I have better things to do than waste my time on petty grudges, Ka-Zar. How about you show us where we are going to settle ourselves for the time being?" Magneto asked condescendingly before one of Ka-Zar's fellow natives accompanied them down the place.

"Welcome to Avalon. A sanctuary of ours." Another native said and Magneto smiled in satisfaction as they were being accompanied.

Steve approached Ka-Zar and offered his hand. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here. We're sorry to bring Magneto and the Brotherhood here but times are desperate."

"I can understand that, Captain Rogers." Ka-Zar said. "I'm willing to put my differences with him asides… until you do what you need to do here."

"So what's your history with Magneto anyway?" Barry asked.

"He and his Brotherhood have visited this place years ago and called themselves its 'saviors', when they were anything but." Ka-Zar said with a haunted look in his eyes. "Of course, I think you can imagine that his actions brought the attention of the X-Men as well and together we forced him out."

They shared amused looks.

"What about you? I mean, you live here?" Oliver asked.

"I was born in England, as Kevin Plunder. But when I was a boy, my father discovered a hidden jungle here and came to study the Savage Land. My father was later murdered by one of the more barbaric tribe of natives here, while another one took me in and raised me. You could say we became the protectors of this place. The natives then called me 'Ka-Zar', which means 'the son of the tiger.' I swore to protect this land from any threats, both inside and outside. The X-Men have been good allies against Magneto here. And I'm surprised they're working together now." Ka-Zar said.

"Desperate times, desperate measures. We're going against a very powerful being." Thor said.

"Apocalypse. I've been informed and seen what he is capable of." Ka-Zar said.

"This place is amazing. I wonder how is this possible." Steve said.

"You can thank the alien technology preserving this place." Ka-Zar smiled, when one of the natives approached the sanctuary as Ka-Zar raised his hand. "He's one of my people." He approached the native and started to speak something in an unknown language, probably the tongue of the natives and Ka-Zar nodded. "Looks like Apocalypse's men are nearby. They've confirmed the sightings of various soldiers and powerful beings. Might be both mutants and metahumans you've told me about."

"That settles it. We should go out there and figure out what are they up to." Oliver said.

* * *

Deep in the jungle, a giant grey Hulk-like behemoth with bones protruding from his skin was walking down the vegetation, accompanied by an Indian man, who had black veins on his face, alongside other people, who were snarling like zombies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ka-Zar the Savage is also a known ally of X-Men and a protector of Savage Land, something like Marvel’s equivalent of Tarzan. Imagine Brendan Fraser as Ka-Zar.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	8. Welcome to the jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team ventures into the jungles of the Savage Land to investigate what is Apocalypse doing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

"We should scout ahead and see what are they up to. That means this is a recon mission, so don't engage unless it will be necessary." Steve said. "Nat, Oliver, Sara, Bucky, Barry, Pietro, Cisco, Wanda, Logan, Storm, we'll all go in small groups and scout around."

"Got it, Cap." Barry said.

"Maybe I should come too." Caitlin volunteered.

"Caitlin—" Barry started.

"Look, you need all the help you can get and I'm not going to sit on my ass here." Caitlin said.

"If she wants to come, then I think there's no talking her out of it." Steve noted as they smiled at each other briefly.

After a moment, they gave in and let her come with them as they entered the jungle.

* * *

"Did you notice the looks Steve and Caitlin were throwing each other?" Oliver asked as he, Sara, Barry, Wanda and Natasha were walking down the woods.

"You think they're…" Sara trailed off.

"Come on, you have to admit that they kept giving each other these looks…" Oliver said and Sara nodded after a moment.

"I keep telling Steve to find someone and I think that the doctor might be good for him." Natasha said.

"So you've noticed it too?" Oliver asked.

"I'm certain everyone else has noticed it already." Sara said as they snickered.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Barry asked.

"What, you got something against them?" Natasha asked.

"No, I just…" Barry chuckled.

"Or how about we ask Wanda whether she should whammy you to back off?" Oliver cracked and Barry shut up and flushed slightly, embarrassed.

Pietro patted Barry on his back. "My friend, don't worry. I think you're good for my sister, but you hurt her, I will—"

Suddenly, they heard clattering noises as large beetles started to fly towards them. Barry formed cyclones in his arms, blowing them away before they heard a roar and rather big raptors came out from the bushes and rushed at them. Barry and Pietro sped in and knocked some away in superspeed as Oliver shot one down with an arrow before Sara tackled him down as another raptor lunged at him. The raptor was about to bite into Oliver but Oliver used his bow to stop the raptor from closing his jaw on him and Oliver groaned upon smelling its breath as its drool fell on his suit. Sara pulled out a knife and jammed it into the raptor's head as it slumped before she helped Oliver on his feet. Logan roared as he rushed forward with his claws, cutting down the raptors before the beetles returned, trying to bite them but then, Wanda crushed them with her powers.

"So, they weren't kidding. This place really is a Savage Land." Sara noted.

"Uh, guys, we've got a problem!" Cisco exclaimed over the comms.

"What is it, Cisco?" Barry called out.

* * *

"We've got some pissed off dinosaurs coming at us!" Cisco shouted as he tried to blast down some raptors, while Bucky opened fire. Storm created a small cyclone to blow them away but they didn't relent.

"Keep running!" Bucky ordered as he punched one of the raptors with his metal arm, breaking its skull. Bucky pulled out a knife and dodged, when another raptor lunged at him before Bucky cut its head off and Caitlin froze some of them before Bucky shot at them and shattered them into pieces.

They went towards the nearest exit and Caitlin created an ice wall to barricade it. "That should stop them."

"Did you hear that?" Bucky asked as he pointed ahead as they heard clanging.

* * *

Following the source of the noise, the group hid in the bushes until they saw a group of people with black veins all over their faces snarling like zombies and ripping apart a giant device and Cisco and Caitlin got an uncomfortable Déjà vu.

"Oh, my God…" Caitlin whispered.

"What the hell is that?" Bucky asked.

"Ramsey's blood brothers." Cisco realized, shuddering. "Which means he's close too."

"Who?" Storm asked.

"A doctor. Experimented on dark matter to rid himself of HLH disease and instead turned into a literal bloodthirsty monster and can infect people too but what are they doing?" Caitlin wondered, examining the machine.

"An atmospheric processor. If they destroy one of those, it will bury the jungle under snow and ice." Storm said.

"We can't let that happen." Bucky said as he loaded his rifle and opened fire at the blood brothers. Some of them were shot down but others were resilient to the bullets as they rushed at them, snarling.

Cisco fired his vibe blasts, knocking some of them down as Storm sent a torrent of lightning, burning them but they didn't relent as they got up, seemingly unfazed.

"We need to heat things up a bit!" Cisco yelled.

The blood brothers rushed at them but Caitlin managed to freeze them all before Storm summoned lightning from above and struck down Ramsey's blood brothers.

"Ramsey's here. Not good." Cisco said.

"Who?" Bucky asked.

"A doctor. He used to be an old friend of ours but he was dying of HLH. Blood cancer. So he decided to experiment on himself with dark matter and turned into a literal bloodthirsty monster." Caitlin said before turning to them. "If you see him, whatever happens, _do not_ let him infect you with his blood."

Cisco took a closer look at the atmospheric processor. "I've never seen so advanced technology."

"No one has. Whoever the aliens leaving this here were, they're long gone." Storm said.

* * *

As they made their way down the jungle, they also encountered armed soldiers that opened fire but Wanda deflected the shots with her powers as Natasha and Bucky retaliated and the soldiers took cover behind trees and rocks. Barry and Pietro sped in, knocking them out, when they were suddenly ensnared in vines. Barry phased his way out, while vibrating his hand, cutting the vines restraining Pietro before they noticed a mutant, who was controlling vegetation apparently.

The mutant deflected the shots by using a piece of wood as a shield but Cisco shattered it with his vibe blasts before Logan lunged at the mutant and impaled him with his claws. More soldiers appeared, opening fire but Steve threw his shield as it ricocheted, knocking some of them down and Oliver fired an explosive arrow, taking a good chunk of the soldiers out before Sara and Natasha pulled out their batons and engaged the remnant of the soldiers, swiftly disposing of them.

* * *

They were all hidden in the forest vegetation as they followed the soldiers into the temple, where they found a wounded pterodactyl, crawling on the ground in front of the entrance, covered in burns and scratches.

"Help…" The pterodactyl murmured weakly, much to the surprise of most of them.

"The pterodactyl… can talk? What, is he like Grodd?" Barry asked.

"No. He wasn't always an animal. Is that right, Sauron?" Logan asked. As much as the X-Men hated him, they had to wonder what happened to him.

"Tell us what happened." Oliver asked.

"I'd told… the monster… I wasn't interested…" Sauron whispered.

"Apocalypse? Apocalypse did this to you?" Storm demanded and Sauron nodded weakly. "Where is he now?"

"In… in the temple… must… stop… him…" Sauron said before he closed his eyes.

They felt some sympathies for the creature as they turned to the mutants.

"Friend of yours?" Steve asked.

"Far from it, but he didn't deserve what happened to him." Logan said, snarling in rage as he popped out his claws. Even though Sauron wasn't really an animal, Logan could relate to this painful death.

"We should head in and see what are they up to." Steve said as they looked at the entrance to the temple.

"I don't think so."

Suddenly, from above jumped down a giant figure with bones protruding from its body, cackling mercilessly.

"You will not get past me!" Abomination snarled.

They all backed off, surprised though but unintimidated.

"We're not gonna back down." Oliver said.

"You can't win. I have an army." Blonsky gloated.

"We have a Hulk." Steve smirked and on cue, Hulk jumped down from above roaring as he landed on the ground, crashing it with his feet and roared in rage as he and Blonsky glared at each other and a shockwave followed as their fists clashed. Hulk and Blonsky exchanged blows as they tried to get past them.

The gate behind them closed as they heard the roars and loud punches behind the doors, while they went inside to investigate what was Apocalypse doing in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	9. Temple mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the heroes venture deep into the temple, they face off with some familiar enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

They ignored the noises outside as they examined the temple inside.

"We've made it into the temple, Ka-Zar. Any idea what are we looking for?" Steve asked.

" _If they have Dr. McCoy as a hostage, it's likely they're keeping him in the inner chambers. But it's locked, you'll need to find two keys to open them._ " Ka-Zar said over the comms.

"Any idea where are we gonna find them?" Barry asked.

" _They will be most likely in the temple but I have no idea where._ " Ka-Zar said.

"Great." Oliver groaned.

"Isn't that just our luck." Barry said as he and Pietro sped around but quickly returned back.

"Uh, the place is swarming with Apocalypse's men, so finding it is not gonna be as easy as we had thought." Pietro said.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way." Steve said as he looked at the group. "Pietro and Barry will scout ahead. Logan, you will try to sniff out if we've got unexpected surprises waiting for us. Cisco, if things go wrong, breach us out of here. Wanda, Caitlin, Storm, Bucky, Nat, Oliver, you take out anything that comes near us, while Logan and I will finish them off."

"Do you think Banner can stop Blonsky?" Caitlin asked.

"Bruce has beaten him before, he can do it again." Natasha said.

* * *

Blonsky and Hulk exchanged blows before grabbing each other by their hands.

"Like I told you, you don't deserve this power." Blonsky growled.

Roaring, Hulk headbutted Blonsky, dazing him as Blonsky relented for a moment, which was what Hulk needed. Hulk sent a barrage of fists at Blonsky, who staggered back. Blonsky attempted to throw a punch but Hulk grabbed him by his arm and threw him down. Hulk then grabbed Blonsky, lifted him up and slammed him to the ground repeatedly. Groaning, Blonsky stabbed Hulk in the leg as Hulk roared in pain before Blonsky punched him in the face, sending him crashing towards some trees.

* * *

They walked down the halls of the temple, fascinated by its architecture as they examined some symbols carved on it.

"I wonder what race built this." Cisco said, touching the walls but got no vibe.

"Perhaps we'll have time to study this further. Maybe this is why Apocalypse wanted McCoy too." Barry said.

"To help translate this?" Natasha asked.

"Or something else." Oliver said, when Logan started snarling.

"We've got company, fellas." Logan said.

They dodged, when energy blasts flew towards them, while Steve raised his shield to deflect them back. The mutants fired more energy balls but Wanda used her powers to deflect them, while Cisco fired his vibe blasts, knocking them down.

Another mutant appeared that suddenly encased their legs in rock, trapping them but Barry phased through and sped towards the mutant, punching him in the face and knocking him out before Oliver, Bucky and Natasha opened fire, finishing off the rest.

"What would Apocalypse want in this temple?" Oliver wondered.

"Whatever is here, must be of great interest to him and maybe that's why he wanted the Wellses and Dr. McCoy too." Caitlin said.

"Everyone OK or do we need a breather?" Steve asked.

"We're good but I think a break is not an option." Bucky said as they saw more of Ramsey's blood brothers approach them.

* * *

Blonsky lunged at Hulk but Hulk ripped a tree from the ground and swatted Blonsky away as Blonsky hit the ground hard. Hulk then jumped up high and flew down at Blonsky, sending a powerful punch to his chest as the resulting shockwave shattered the trees around and created a small crater, knocking Blonsky out as Hulk roared into the air victoriously.

"Hulk is the strongest there is!" Hulk shouted into the air.

* * *

"We should've brought Allegra with us!" Cisco snapped, blasting the blood brothers down, while Oliver and Bucky and Natasha continued shooting and Caitlin created an ice wall to barricade them.

"Any weaknesses?" Wanda asked.

"UV radiation, it weakened Ramsey's cells and cured Ramsey's blood brothers last time we dealt with him. Allegra took them all out and cured them with one giant UV blast." Barry said and an idea hit him before turning to Wanda. "Do you think you can—"

"I don't know… but I can try." Wanda said, catching up to his thoughts.

"Well, get ready because another horde is coming!" Natasha yelled.

"Alright… everyone, get behind me… now!" Wanda ordered as the group got behind Wanda, who charged her hands with blinding light as the blood brothers ran at them and the next thing they knew, Wanda sent an energy wave, knocking them all out.

Suddenly, they heard a roar of rage. "Nooo!"

"Uh-oh. Looks like Ramsey's not happy about it." Cisco said.

"We'll be ready for him." Oliver said.

* * *

As they went down the corridors, suddenly, the walls closed in, shutting everyone out from the rest and separating them before from above jumped down Prometheus, who took off his mask and hood.

"Hello, Oliver. Long time." Chase said.

"Adrian. So you're Apocalypse's lackey too? Didn't think you'd work for anyone." Oliver said sarcastically.

"Don't care about what Apocalypse does, as long as I get to see you lose everything." Chase said, pulling out his sword as they engaged each other and their weapons crossed.

* * *

"Ollie!" Sara yelled as she and Natasha attempted to pry the door open.

"Wouldn't worry about him, if I were you."

They turned around to face a Hispanic woman in black suit and wearing a red mask around her mouth, who was Esperanza Garcia, also known as Ultraviolet.

Esperanza fired UV blast at them as Natasha and Sara dodged.

* * *

While Bucky, Cisco, Pietro, Storm and Wanda were busy disposing of the soldiers, in another chamber that was shut down, Steve and Logan dodged as a white-skinned blonde man threw tentacles protruding from his hands.

"You will not stop Apocalypse. He will subjugate you and become one true god." Omega Red said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Logan snarled as he cut off Omega Red's tentacles before they regenerated.

* * *

Oliver pushed Chase back as Chase blocked Oliver's attacks with his sword before Oliver punched him in the face as Chase stumbled back and smirked. "There's the killer that I know and love."

Chase ducked to avoid as Oliver swung his bow but Oliver dodged before Chase could cut him with his sword. They exchanged few strikes before Oliver kicked Chase but Chase threw shuriken above Oliver and cut a line of torches hanging above. Oliver rolled back before they would fall down on him and burn him. Oliver charged forward and fired arrows that Chase blocked with his sword but Oliver got close enough to punch Chase in the face as Chase fell down on the ground, spitting out blood before he got up on his feet and they both rushed at each other again, roaring.

* * *

Natasha opened fire with her guns but Esperanza flipped back to avoid, while burning the bullets with her UV blasts and Sara threw knives and shurikens, grazing her but Esperanza charged her hands and they took cover behind a pillar before Esperanza would burn them alive. Improvising, Natasha threw some small marbles that exploded in smoke, blinding Esperanza for a few moments before both girls got close enough to exchange blows with her.

While Esperanza was a skilled fighter, she was no match for the combined skills of both women. Esperanza blocked and dodged their blows before she threw Sara down but Natasha kicked Esperanza in the leg and forced her on her knees, with a blade to her neck.

"I should kill you, but your cousin doesn't want to give up on you. So I'll settle for locking you up." Natasha twirled her knife before punching Esperanza, knocking her out before pulling out power dampening cuffs.

"We should let Barry and Allegra deal with her." Sara said.

* * *

Steve threw his shield as it hit Omega Red in the chest, staggering him back before the shield bounced back to Steve. Logan dodged Omega Red's tentacles but Omega Red grabbed Logan by his arm before Logan could cut him down and threw him away as Logan recovered. Omega Red turned around to see Steve kicking him in the face as Omega Red hit the ground. Before he could get up, Logan lunged at him and cut his head off as body toppled.

* * *

Chase backed Oliver against a wall but Oliver ducked before Chase could cut his head off and struck him in the gut and in the face as Chase staggered back before Oliver grabbed him and pinned him to the wall instead, kneeing him in the gut as Chase gasped for air and bent down before Oliver grabbed him by his head and slammed him to the wall, dazing him.

"This ends now!" Oliver snarled, pulling out an arrow and plunging it into Chase's heart and Chase grunted and coughed out blood, smirking and cackling insanely.

"So… you… really… are a… monster… after all…" Chase said hoarsely.

"No. You're the monster. I only did what I had to do to stop you once and for all. I will _never_ be the monster you want me to be, Adrian." Oliver sneered into his face and Chase's smirk vanished from his face as he spat out blood. But still, he laughed, much to Oliver's surprise.

"Doesn't matter… I played my part already… and everything you know… will… fall… before him…" Chase murmured.

"We'll see about that, Adrian." Oliver said as he grabbed Chase by the throat. "Where's McCoy?"

"He's… also… playing his part…" Chase whispered and Oliver dropped his bleeding body on the floor.

* * *

When they finished off the last of Apocalypse's forces, the doors opened as they all met in the heart of the temple.

"Thank God." Sara said, hugging Oliver tightly.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked.

"A bit banged up but we're good." Barry assured.

"We should keep going and find Apocalypse." Steve said.

* * *

They entered another chamber and quickly disposed of more of Apocalypse's forces, when they saw some equipment and machines lying around and walls covered in symbols.

"Well, would you look at that? Looks like Apocalypse was trying to translate the symbols here." Oliver said.

"And this looks like Harry's and Nash's and McCoy's tech. I guess we know now why Apocalypse wanted them." Barry said as he looked over the machines.

"What is this exactly, though?" Steve asked.

"We can figure this out later, once we find McCoy." Pietro said.

"Too late for that."

They dodged, when Ramsey, turned into a giant blood monster leapt down from above. "Dr. McCoy is as dead as you are."

"You're lying!" Barry snarled.

"I'm not… and you're all dead too!" Ramsey yelled as he batted Allegra and Wanda away before they could blast him but Barry and Pietro caught them both. They were alright but the impact knocked them both out as they glared at the giant behemoth.

Oliver, Sara, Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Caitlin, Pietro and Barry dodged as Ramsey formed his hands into axes and tried to cut them down. Natasha and Bucky pulled out their guns and fired but Ramsey just laughed.

"It tickles." Ramsey gloated before Oliver fired two arrows that embedded themselves into Ramsey's shoulders and they exploded, causing for Ramsey's arms to fall off him as he screamed in pain and glared as the arms regenerated. "Alright, no more playing around."

They dodged, when Ramsey jammed his arms into the ground and tried to avoid the spikes protruding from the floor and Ramsey suddenly started spattering blood around and they had to make sure he wouldn't infect them as they backed away.

"Guys, you beat him before, how are we gonna do it again?" Sara demanded, turning to Barry.

Barry sped around and threw lightning at Ramsey, staggering him back as he shrank. Steve threw a shield, cutting Ramsey's head off, or so he thought as it grew back. Improvising, Barry and Pietro sped around Ramsey, creating a cyclone as it lifted Ramsey into the air before they stopped and Caitlin formed a giant icicle on the ground, impaling Ramsey. Ramsey was about to crawl up, when Wanda came to and she glared at Ramsey.

"You are not going to hurt my friends again." Wanda sneered, lifting Ramsey up with her powers and ripping him apart as he screamed.

"Nooooo!" Ramsey suddenly evaporated into particles until there was nothing left of him.

"Nice." Steve quipped.

"She's… scaring me." Caitlin admitted.

"We gotta find McCoy before it's too late." Oliver said.

* * *

"Hank!" Storm yelled.

"Hank!" Logan yelled as they looked around the chambers close to the main one before they found Hank in some kind of a glass cabin filled with green gas and on the floor.

"Oh, no…" Storm panicked.

Logan smashed the glass, while Storm summoned wind to blow the gas away without anyone inhaling it.

"We should wait until the chamber is clear before—" Storm started, when, much to their surprise, Hank went out, very much alive.

"Hank? Are you alright?" Logan asked as Hank coughed and nodded.

"Yes. I see that reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated. I've had a lot of practice to hold my breath." Hank said.

"Alright, let's head back and find a way to track Apocalypse down." Oliver said.

* * *

_**New York City** _

A barricade was being formed as an army of soldiers and policemen were opening fire at the mutants and armed soldiers in hi-tech armor but they were vastly overpowered.

"We're overrun! We need backup!" One of the policemen yelled before acid rained down upon them, burning them to death.

The civilians were retreating as swarm of bugs attacked them and upon getting stung, they froze like statues before Apocalypse's soldiers seized them and started to take them.

* * *

In the distance, a flying tower was floating above New York as Apocalypse looked down from the top of the tower, laughing.

"All shall bear witness to my greatness. The mightiest city of humans is under my control now. Soon, this world shall see a war unlike any that has ever been seen. The weak and inferior will be weeded out and the strong shall survive…" Apocalypse smirked before Thawne sped in, kneeling before Apocalypse.

"They have defeated Chase, Blonsky and all we have deployed in Savage Land." Thawne said.

Apocalypse narrowed his eyes before considering. "Retrieve Blonsky and Drake. Prepare them for… further enhancements. I have captured one of the scouts of the X-Men and I'd like him prepared too. He will be a loyal… guardian angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can guess who Apocalypse captured, since I kind of gave an obvious hint and it should be a no-brainer what Apocalypse is going to do to them.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	10. Turning the tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the heroes plan the next step to stop Apocalypse's schemes, they are ambushed by unexpected enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

_**Later, Alkali Lake** _

Logan snarled as he looked around the facility under the dam of Alkali Lake and shuddered uncomfortably, while everyone was preparing their equipment.

"I understand you are uncomfortable coming back here, Logan but this is one of the last places anyone would think to look for us." Steve assured as he held Logan by his shoulder.

"I get it, Cap. I don't like it… but I get it." Logan said. He certainly didn't fancy the idea of coming back to the place that turned him into Weapon X, but as long as they would stop Apocalypse, he was fine with it.

"Good to know we're all on the same page here. Apocalypse's invasion of New York City was fast and unexpected. And what's strange is that a lot of high-ranking leaders have fallen into comas, including director Michaels of A.R.G.U.S. and Mr. Diggle." Mack said.

"Which means there's no chain of command to fend off Apocalypse's army. How did he manage that?" Oliver asked.

"With a strong psychic attack. I managed to sense it and create mental blocks into the minds of everyone I could, so we're protected from it." Xavier said before looking at everyone apologetically.

"That would explain the splitting headache we got on our way here." Barry said as everyone turned to Xavier.

"Normally, I wouldn't do this without consent, but when I sensed something so strong, I had to do something." Xavier said.

"You did what you thought was right to protect us, we get it." Cyclops assured.

"At the moment, our priority should be take down whoever was behind this psychic attack. With the military leaders out, the army is too paralyzed to fight back and as much as I like the odds of all of us working together, folks, Apocalypse has too big of an army to fight back." Mack said.

"Apocalypse may be powerful, but he wouldn't be able to take out the entire chain of command on his own, someone must be giving him a boost to do it. Another powerful telepath." Jean noted.

"Or he has a device that would induce coma by attacking their minds." Barry added.

"That is my theory as well." Xavier nodded.

"Alright, so we take out whoever's behind those comas and then the military should be able to take on Apocalypse's army." Cisco said.

"With our help, of course." Oliver said.

* * *

Steve was examining the suit and rubbing it with a cloth and liquid polisher, when Caitlin came in and knocked on the doorsill. "Everything OK, Steve?"

"Just getting ready, that's all." Steve said.

"And do you feel ready?" Caitlin asked.

"Do you?" Steve gave Caitlin a pointed look.

Caitlin chuckled. "That's fair. Honestly… I don't know how can we be ready for something like this."

Steve nodded and gave her an understanding look. "Everyone's counting on us to do our job. And I can imagine it can be overwhelming."

"How do you even get ready for something like this?" Caitlin asked.

"I told you, when there's so much at stake, you gotta remember what and who are you fighting for and what you have to lose, if you fail." Steve noted as he approached her and gave her a reassuring look.

Caitlin considered for a moment before she smiled at him. "So I guess you're with me until the end of the line, are you, Captain?"

"With everyone, who's fighting the good fight." Steve said as they looked at each other, feeling some tension between then build up as they neared each other and started to kiss, much to each other's surprise but after a few moments they both gave in, letting the moment sink in, while Steve held Caitlin gently by her shoulders, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

"How's William doing?" Oliver asked over the phone.

" _We're alright, Oliver, don't worry. A.R.G.U.S. keeps checking in on us regularly and Mr. Diggle and Felicity set up the security, so our place should be like a fortress. Plus, I'm pretty sure there are more guards here than in Pentagon._ " Samantha assured before taking a breath. " _But look, William is really worried about you and I don't know what am I supposed to tell him._ "

"That I'm doing what I can to make sure that we're gonna stop this. Give him a hug from me, will you?" Oliver asked.

" _I will. And, Oliver, please, be careful._ " Samantha said.

* * *

Caitlin had gone out from the shower, with a towel around her body, while drying her hair off with another one, while Steve was putting on his shirt, while hanging his towel on a hanger as they smiled at each other before they kissed again.

"So, I guess you're feeling more hopeful now?" Steve asked as he pulled away.

"Well… I'm not as afraid as before. But, Steve…" Caitlin placed her hand on his chest. "Honestly… do you really think we… could ever…"

"I don't know. But I'm willing to give us a shot. What about you?" Steve asked.

"Hey, Cap, briefing's in five!" Sam called out as Steve turned his head.

"Guess we'll see." Caitlin smiled after a moment before she glanced at the door. "Just go. I'm not going anywhere."

Steve smiled at her as he left, while Caitlin considered. She didn't think she would meet a nice man after Ronnie and after how Hunter Zolomon put on his façade as fake Jay Garrick but Steve… with him she felt as happy as she had not in years.

* * *

"So, we've located the source of Apocalypse's army. Couple of klicks away from New York is some kind of a facility, from which comes out a militia like we had never seen before." Mack said, showing the holographic blueprints.

"It's likely that it's Apocalypse's base of operations, or at least one of them." Melinda May added as on one screen appeared a giant floating tower landing on the outskirts of New York and on another screen what seemed to be a high-tech facility. "Civilians have been abducted from New York and other major cities around. Who knows what is Apocalypse doing to them. But whatever it is, it can't be good."

"I've also detected a strong telepathic signal coming from that place. It's likely that whatever or whoever's there is behind the telepathic attack that crippled the military leaders." Jean said.

"So we shut that place down and New York is ours." Logan deduced.

"That's the plan. But be careful, folks." Mack said.

* * *

_**New York** _

Natasha and Clint flew the Quinjet, with Steve, Logan, Oliver, Sara, Caitlin, Bucky, Barry and Wanda inside.

"What if they see us coming?" Bucky asked as the facility was in the sight.

"Well, whatever they've got, we'll be ready—" Clint stopped, when suddenly, some metal spikes penetrated the ceiling of the jet as it swerved. "I take it back, what the hell was that?!"

Outside, they saw a shadow with wings flying fast, like a blur before it appeared in front of them, revealing what seemed to be an angel… when suddenly, metallic spikes that looked like giant feathers, broke through the glass and destroyed the jet controls, causing for it to swerve and plummet and rotate uncontrollably.

"Everyone hang on tight! Prepare for crash landing!" Clint yelled as they fastened their belts and Clint managed to direct the jet to the nearby lake with a 'splash', instantly flooding the jet.

* * *

An elderly man with a bushy moustache and wearing sunglasses was at the shore of the lake, fishing, when a wave of water splashed him, with fishes around him, writhing around due to lack of water.

"Alright, I didn't expect I'd get that many." The man quipped.

* * *

"We need to get out of here, now!" Barry ordered as the jet started to sink and he got everyone out in superspeed and much to their surprise, they encountered at the shore a bearded man with an eyepatch on his left eye, wearing an armor with blue plates and a belt of grenades across his chest, black sleeves, holstered guns on his belt and legs and half orange, half black helmet and in his hand was half black, half orange helmet.

"Of course whenever something crashes, you're there, kid." Slade smirked.

* * *

In the distance, a young man with long hair and to his back strapped a sword and to his belt holstered guns and grenades, glared as he observed with goggles. "They survived." He said with an Australian accent before gesturing to a group of armored men. "Fan out and kill them."

"Archangel is not going to happy about this, Kane." One of the armored men said.

"I don't care." Joe Wilson, rather known as Kane Wolfman, said, seething as he clenched his sword. "I should've been a Horseman. Not him. Don't let anyone near the facility."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Slade and Joe are back. It wouldn't surprise me if Joe worked for Apocalypse too.
> 
> Hope you liked Stan 'The Man' Lee's cameo.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	11. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes infiltrate Apocalypse's facility to shut his army down as they also fight another Horseman of Apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

"Thanks, Slade." Oliver said as Slade accompanied the group down the woods.

"Not a problem, kid." Slade assured.

"What brings you here anyway?" Oliver asked and Slade stopped with a haunted look in his eye, which worried Oliver, since last time he saw that look was when…

"I found him, Oliver." Slade said and Oliver's blood ran cold, realizing what had happened. "He's working with that monster."

"Slade…" Oliver trailed off, putting a hand on Slade's shoulder, trying to comfort him, while Sara, Barry and Caitlin, for all their reservations against Slade, felt sympathies for him, knowing from Oliver what had happened to Joe.

"Who is he talking about?" Wanda asked.

"My son. He's working with Apocalypse." Slade said.

"Why would your son work with someone like Apocalypse?" Steve asked, speaking for everyone else, who was in the dark.

"It's a long story. Short version, Joe once saw his father kill someone, when he was a child and that, in addition to his father's actions as Deathstroke, pushed him down a dark path. But it's not the Mirakuru with him, but anger and resentment." Sara summed up and everyone could feel only sympathies for Slade.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said.

"What are you going to do to your son, once you get him?" Logan asked.

"I don't know… I'm not sure I can reason with him anymore… at least right now… but I'm going to make sure he's not going to hurt anyone, ever again. I won't kill him but I'll do whatever I must to stop him." Slade said.

Logan sniffed into the air and growled. "Get ready as he pulled out his claws. We're about to have company."

Steve pulled out goggles and spotted mercenaries and a small group of mutants approaching them, with some of them leaping great distances like frogs to get to them.

"And a lot of them." Steve said, when suddenly, some beams of light started to fly towards them and Barry grabbed everyone and got them to safety to avoid the beams, before Oliver, Slade, Clint, Bucky and Natasha opened fire, shooting some of them down. Wanda lifted the mutants into the air and slammed them to the ground, knocking them out, while Barry sped at the small group, taking them out but suddenly, the leaves started to fly around and towards them, grazing them like if they had razor edges but Wanda evaporated the leaves before they found the mutant manipulating the leaves with gestures of his hands.

Oliver and Clint fired arrows but the mutant sliced the arrows in half with the razor leaves and used them to deflect the shots from Natasha and Bucky before Barry created cyclones, blowing the leaves away and giving Steve an opening as he threw his shield, taking the mutant out of the fight before the shield bounced back to Steve.

"Well, that would do it. Let's just hope that's…" Steve trailed off, when they all heard something and looked up to see something flying towards them, shining in purple light as their eyes widened. "Incoming!"

Wanda immediately formed a shield around everyone, trying to block the volley of blasts falling down upon them but struggled. "I can't hold it for long!"

"On three, let go! One… two… three!" Barry ordered and the moment Wanda let go, Barry grabbed everyone and sped them to safety from the volley of blasts as it bombarded the entire forest.

* * *

"They have the Flash on their side." The mutant noted as he stopped bombarding the forest with energy blasts from his hands.

"Doesn't matter. No one gets past us. No one!" Joe ordered.

* * *

They got past the barrage bombarding the area as they were outside the facility before they saw the winged man again in the distance, while Logan took a closer look with his goggles.

"Warren?" Logan asked, shocked.

"What?" Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"Wasn't he scouting Apocalypse's movements for you?" Steve asked.

"He was… I guess Apocalypse got him and did something to him." Logan said, noticing that Warren's skin was blue and his wings were made of metal instead of feather.

"We can figure this out later. Right now, we need to get into the facility." Oliver said.

"Uh, I think we've got bigger concerns." Clint said, giving them the goggles as they saw the army guarding the area, among which were some behemoths that could compare to Hulk in size and muscles.

"If Tony were here, he'd have enough tech to take them out." Steve said.

"Pity we couldn't bring Hulk but I guess subtlety is overrated sometimes." Natasha quipped.

" _Don't worry, fellas, these folks are in for one hell of a surprise._ " Mack assured over the comms, when suddenly, they felt tremors shaking the area as the mutants and soldiers were sent flying back by a young brunette girl in standard S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and next to her were a blonde woman, with some batons as her weapons and a middle-aged man with short haircut and pulling out a gun and Spider-Man, who webbed the soldiers as he swung around and Rhodey in his War Machine suit, shooting down everyone getting in his way.

" _Don't worry, Captain, we'll keep the guards occupied. Get in and shut the place down._ " Rhodey said.

"Got it. Be careful, Rhodey." Steve said as they approached the docking area but stopped, when they noticed several laser gunsights aiming at them.

"I know how fast you are, Flash, but tell me, are you faster than light?" Joe gloated, while some of his men were holding in their hands some hi-tech weapons that Barry recognized, similar to the Plunder's weapon. While he was sure he could dodge most of the shots, there was no way he could protect everyone else.

Improvising, Oliver fired an explosive arrow into the column supporting the bridge above them as it collapsed as most of Joe's men fell down but enough of them had managed to avoid as they opened fire, when Barry tried to help everyone avoid the shots but some of them grazed him as he phased through a wall for the shots to hit it. Clint and Oliver shot the weapons off the soldiers, while Bucky and Natasha took them out as they fired back.

Suddenly, an RPG was flying towards Joe's men as the explosion scattered them around as a man wearing a long black leather jacket with a pair of machine guns with a grenade launchers attached to it, roared, opening fire at the remaining soldiers as blood spattered.

"Well, that's a surprise." Slade smirked.

Frank Castle, also known as the Punisher, reloaded his machine guns as he approached the group. "Heard this asshole was kidnapping people and building an army. No way in Hell I'm gonna miss that." He glanced at the facility in front of them. "Go, we'll handle this."

Joe was running down the catwalk as Slade looked up, narrowing his eye before he pulled out a grapnel and ascended above, chasing Joe down.

As Frank, Slade, Spider-Man, Rhodey and Mack's team were keeping the guards outside busy, the rest group entered deep into the facility, trying to find a way to shut down Apocalypse's operation.

* * *

As they entered the facility, they had to fight through more of Apocalypse's soldiers and mutants guarding it but at this point, they worked together like a well-oiled machine, so it was no problem for them to take them out.

The guards were at the gate, preparing their weapons and powers, when the door shattered like ice and a blizzard followed, freezing them before red wave of energy shattered the guards to pieces.

"Nice." Both Steve and Barry said in unison, smiling at Caitlin and Wanda.

More mutants appeared, some of them lunging at the group like animals but Logan lunged at them too, slicing them down before a man covered in metal showed up and picked a giant piece of machinery, slamming the other mutants and started to beat up the guards, who were unable to penetrate his metal skin before Vibe and Jean jumped out from the breach, joining the fray and helping the metal man take them all out as Vibe blasted them down and Jean used her telekinesis to knock them out.

"What are you doing here?" Logan laughed.

"Didn't think you could have all the fun for yourself, did you, Logan?" Colossus smirked.

"Besides, if there's a powerful telepath or anything else here, you know you need my help." Jean said.

"Do you think you can keep them busy?" Steve asked as Colossus chuckled.

"Kapitan Rogers, it will be my great pleasure." Colossus said before he rushed at Apocalypse's men, slamming one of them to the wall, knocking him out and punching another one in the face, sending him sliding down the floor. As powerful as the mutants were, they were no match for Colossus's brute strength.

* * *

Joe kept running, while Slade chased him down the maze of catwalks and slicing down and shooting down anyone getting in his way, mutant or human. Even though he did not have Mirakuru in him anymore, the sheer determination and willpower were giving him a clear edge. Slade cut through the spikes one of the mutants threw at him as they were forming in his hands and impaled him with his sword and used him as a shield, to protect himself from energy blasts from another mutant before Slade pulled out his gun and shot the mutant in the head. Slade rolled to avoid the acidic spits from a mutant, who was crawling on the wall above him as the mutant above dodged the shots from Slade's gun but then, he was ensnared in web as Spider-Man web-slinged around, firing web bullets to take out Apocalypse's mutants.

"And here comes the web rain!" Spider-Man quipped.

Slade shook his head at the young boy making quips, only happy that Oliver wasn't like that, when they first met. More mutants and soldiers appeared but a blonde woman in purple suit with metallic batons jumped down from above, catching them off-guard, taking them out, while a Quinjet flew around, piloted by a man in his late 30s with unshaved face and talking with a British accent.

" _Didn't think we'd let you have all the fun, did you?_ " Hunter quipped over the comms.

Bobbi jumped back before the floor under her feet would melt and threw her battle stave at the mutant causing it, knocking him out before the stave flew back to her as Slade cornered Joe to an empty helipad.

* * *

In the courtyard, Frank and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents kept taking out Apocalypse's men before Frank ran out of ammo and pulled out a knife and roared. Frank dodged, when one of the mutants unleashed a torrent of fire at him and Frank rushed at him, slitting his throat and knocking him down before Frank stomped on his chest, crushing his ribcage. Frank picked one of the metallic spikes protruding from the ground and picked it up, using it as a weapon as he impaled a nearby mutant rushing at him with some electric whips before he took cover from energy blasts of another mutant and pulled out his gun, shooting the mutant down.

Thunder roared in the sky as Thor tossed Stormbreaker like a boomerang, cutting down more of the soldiers and then a barrage of lightning bombarded the courtyard, taking out the rest of Apocalypse's forces. For a moment, they thought they had taken control of the outside before Thor was suddenly grazed by something sharp and metallic as a blonde man in blue armor and skin with metallic wings flew around before flying towards Thor, ignoring the lightning Thor threw at him as they exchanged blows.

* * *

Steve threw his shield as it bounced off the guards, knocking them down, while Oliver and Clint kept shooting arrows and Wanda tossed the guards around as Cisco fired his vibe blasts, taking the guards out. Sara used her batons to block as one of the mutants with some blades coming from his arms attacked her and dodged and jumped to avoid getting cut before she hit the mutant in the leg, causing for him to kneel and Natasha finished him off by shooting him in the head and Caitlin froze some of them before Steve again threw his shield, shattering them. Logan ignored getting burned by the fire as he impaled another mutant with his claws, while the pyrokinetic mutant tried to incinerate him but Logan healed as fast as he could before Logan finished him off and the mutant gulped, blood filling his mouth before he died.

They approached a nearby computer as Oliver took a look and they saw the footage, which disgusted them. On it, they saw people being kidnapped and experimented on by Thawne and Mr. Sinister as everyone, especially Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Wanda, Steve and Bucky glared and seethed with disgust.

"I knew he was a monster but this…" Barry seethed and what horrified them was that one of the people were in a tube, screaming and banging on the glass desperately before she melted into some kind of goo.

"My God…" Sara whispered.

" _Her cells refused to adapt to X-gene. How unfortunate. I think we need to infuse dark matter._ " Thawne said.

"They're experimenting on people. Turning them into metas and mutants to bolster Apocalypse's army." Clint realized.

"All the more reason to shut this place down." Steve said.

"They're not only using people but clones using the DNA of mutants they captured back on Genosha, experimenting on them." Caitlin said, reading the information.

"How do we shut it down?" Oliver asked.

"Alright, let's see…" Cisco quickly went over the blueprints on the computer. "Alright, if we overload the fusion core and take out the engineering hub, it should stop the processing." He went over the footage. "There are still survivors. Prisoners on which they're doing experiments. Most likely people they abducted back in the city."

* * *

Archangel used his wings as a shield as it absorbed the lightning Thor threw at him before he charged his wings with it and threw his metallic feathers at Thor, grazing him thanks to them being charged by Thor's powers but Thor endured the pain before he flew at Archangel and punched him, sending him flying high into the air until Archangel vanished in the clouds. Thor waited for Archangel to counterattack but to his surprise, Archangel just flew away into the distance. Thor was about to give chase, when Archangel teleported in some kind of a shimmer, vanishing as Thor stopped, realizing that Apocalypse must have ordered him to fall back.

* * *

Slade and Joe fenced with their swords before Slade shoved Joe back, pinning him to a tower.

"You're not holding back anymore. Good." Joe smirked.

"I don't want to kill you, but I will stop you." Slade vowed as he attempted to cut into Joe's leg but Joe kicked Slade as he staggered back and Slade barely raised his sword to block as their blades crossed again.

* * *

"Do you know what's behind those comas?" Jean asked.

Cisco went over the computer until they found a footage of a purple-haired woman strapped to some apparatus with a helmet on her head, similar to Cerebro and screaming in pain.

"Psylocke…" Logan said.

"Looks like she's unwillingly become his tool too." Wanda noted.

"Alright, let's split into groups. One will stop the processing and another one will take care of the prisoners. Another one will free Psylocke." Steve ordered.

"Oh, great. You're gonna have all the fun in the world, right?"

They turned to face a man in red spandex with black spots on his eyes as the X-Men groaned.

"Great, what are you doing here?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't tell me you're pissed because I was using your face as a mask in my first film, Jackman." Deadpool quipped before turning his eyes on the rest. "So, another Arrowverse/MCU/X-Men crossover, huh? Guess Aragorn, Stand and Bl4ckHunter got more ideas roaming around their minds, I'm surprised there's no blonde quippy girl or a broody tall guy in black coat staking vampires, but though, that would be even a bigger crossover than expected. Should we call Blade?"

"You know this guy?" Steve asked, turning to Logan.

"Oh, great, it's the first Human Torch, but at least he was better than Killmonger." Deadpool said, turning to Steve. "And to answer your question, Mr. Tall and Blue gave me an offer to join his godly crusade or whatever and at least it's not as stupid as him building a giant pyramid, when fighting McAvoy and Fassbander before the whitey decided to experiment on me, when I told him where to shove his plan. Thank you for freeing me, BTW, I just hope Marvel is not gonna fuck up my third film."

"What is Apocalypse planning?" Oliver asked.

"Uh, let me think about it, uh, no spoilers, since that would end this story too quickly, so… not gonna tell you!" Deadpool quipped.

"But—"

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Deadpool said before pressing a device on his belt as he teleported himself as everyone stared, wondering what the hell just happened.

"I hate this guy." Logan muttered in annoyance, shaking his head.

"What was that?" Barry asked.

"Don't ask." Jean said, equally annoyed as Logan.

* * *

Slade and Joe kept clashing with their swords as sparks flied until Joe disarmed Slade of his sword and was about to finish him off but Slade grabbed Joe by his arm, knocking him down. Joe blocked before Slade could punch him in the face and kicked him back. Joe roared, rushing at Slade but Slade sidestepped him and slammed him to the ground before Slade punched him, knocking him out.

"Sorry, kid. I tried to help you. I tried to reach you… but you've left me no choice." Slade said.

* * *

Oliver, Clint and Bucky shot down the guards, while Wanda broke the locks in the prison area, freeing the kidnapped civilians.

"Come on, let's get you of here, come on, move, move!" Oliver ordered before tapping his comms. "Blink, prepare for evac."

A portal opened a moment later as the civilians rushed into it.

* * *

Psylocke came to, when she heard noises and the door burst open.

A mutant unleashed a sonic scream, similar to Dinah's but they dodged before it would blast them as Steve threw his shield, knocking the mutant out and they made their way into the chamber, where Psylocke was and freed her.

"Thank you…" Psylocke whispered.

" _I see that the people are waking up from their comas. With them awake, the military and other agencies should be able to lead their forces into repelling Apocalypse's army and forcing them out of New York._ " Xavier said.

"Are all the prisoners freed?" Steve called out.

" _Everyone's accounted for, Cap._ " Cisco said.

"Alright, then. Let's head back and blow this place to bits." Oliver said.

* * *

They all retreated through breaches with the freed prisoners, when Thor summoned lightning from above, blasting the facility into kingdom come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked Frank showing up too, since, come on, how could I not put him here? Also, putting in Rhodey, Spider-Man, Daisy, Bobbi and Hunter was fun too. And Deadpool is always tricky to write, so I hope I did him good here, since I couldn't resist a Deadpool cameo.
> 
> I know, Psylocke was in X-Men: Apocalypse and should be older but frankly, that film was so much trash that it doesn't exist to me and nerfed Apocalypse, who wasn't even comic book accurate.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	12. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group attempts to take the fight to Apocalypse, one of them betrays them unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

_**Alkali Lake** _

"Thank you for the help, Slade." Oliver said over the phone.

"Good job, everyone." Xavier said.

"Now, with Apocalypse's factory building an army out of commission, now we can focus on taking the fight to him and getting into his tower." Mack said.

"Is it possible that Apocalypse was doing experiments on people to discover what this Harmonic DNA is?" Sara inquired.

"It's likely. Felicity and I and FitzSimmons have been going through the data we got from that place, it's not much but yeah, he was definitely looking for it." Oliver said.

"Why would he want the Harmonic DNA, whatever it is?" Jean asked.

"Not sure, but I'm getting a reading about genetic enhancements… it's mostly experimenting on people…" Cisco frowned as he looked at the readings on the computer. "It's going to take me and the Wellses a while to decipher it all."

"It has to all be connected somehow." Harry said.

"We'll have to take the fight to him." Hank said as everyone turned to him. "It's all connected somehow, him kidnapping mutants and humans in Genosha and New York, searching for this… Harmonic DNA, the translation of the symbols in the temple, who knows what is he planning."

"Then the plan is…" Sara asked.

"We're going to infiltrate Apocalypse's tower. Luckily, we got the blueprints from the computer in Apocalypse's facility before we blew the place to hell. There is a way in for us." Steve said.

* * *

_The Avengers, X-Men, Oliver, Sara, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and everyone else was lying around, with piles of ruins and ashes everywhere as Apocalypse was on top of a pyramid, laughing, on the ground instead of rock or dirt, were just skeletons and ashes._

_"Only the strongest survive… and I will help this world usher into the new age!" Apocalypse laughed as Xavier and Magneto were on the ground, crawling before Apocalypse's hand started to glow, about to finish everyone off._

* * *

Wanda gasped as she came to, sweat on her forehead as she got up and grabbed the blanket to cover herself before she noticed Barry at the bedside, wearing only pants as he held her by her arm.

"It's OK, Wanda. It was just a dream." Barry assured.

"It didn't feel like it." Wanda said as she shuddered.

"Look, it's gonna be OK." Barry said, holding her hand as Wanda smiled at him. "We should get ready and move out."

Wanda nodded as she got up from the bed, putting her clothes on.

* * *

_**Later** _

The Quinjet and X-Jet each flew around the tower and dodging the blasts from its defenses as they flew through the hangar doors and Wanda formed a giant barrier to deflect the blasts of the mutants guarding the hangar. Storm summoned whirlwind on the outside, blinding the mutants before everyone went out as Pietro and Barry knocked some of them down, Cyclops fired his optic beam, blasting away some of the guards and Jean threw boxes and machines at them, crushing them before they would recover. Kurt teleported around and pulled swords out, slicing down the mutants as Sara and Natasha pulled out their batons, engaging the soldiers, who had swords but Magneto ripped a plate of metal from the wall, cutting them down, while Logan and Sabretooth worked together to tear them into pieces and Hank also helped, leaping around and pounding them, while Scott threw his Pym disks, shrinking some of the guards before crushing them with his foot as Oliver, Bucky and Clint shot down the rest.

As they entered another area, some statues came to life as they picked their swords and spears but Steve threw his shield, shattering some of them, while precise shots with explosive arrows did the job with another group before Jean used her telekinesis to tear them apart.

They kept advancing before facing some armored men with blades protruding from their forearms. "Blasphemers! You will not stand in the way of Apocalypse!"

"We'll see about that." Logan smirked.

* * *

As they kept fighting through Apocalypse's men and got separated, they were in one area, where they noticed a man only in jeans restrained to some apparatus and Steve pried the door open. "Tony?"

Tony looked up, looking beaten up and had scars on his chest as Steve looked horrified before he smashed the restraints with his shield. "Cap?" Tony whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me. Come on, let's get out of here, then we'll find Apocalypse—" Steve started.

"Trap…" Tony whispered.

"What?" Steve asked before the nanites covered Tony's body, forming the Iron Man suit on him as he recovered and the nanites started to heal him as he got up.

"You shouldn't have come here, Cap, it's a trap." Tony said.

* * *

The group managed to take out Apocalypse's men but then a red bolt of lightning appeared, knocking them all down before they recovered and glared.

"Thawne." Barry glared.

"That's right, Barry." Thawne smirked. "You should've known better than to come here."

"We've stopped you before and we've managed to put an end to every plan Apocalypse has executed. We're not afraid." Oliver said confidently.

"Only because Apocalypse wanted you here. You've done nothing than to jump into every hoop he has placed for you… and I should thank you for bringing them here." Thawne said, much to their confusion before they turned to Hank, who pulled out some small device, immediately immobilizing them all.

"Hank! What are you doing?!" Cyclops demanded before a blue-skinned giant figure in blue, in an armor and tubes connected to it appeared, stomping with each step as he smiled at Hank.

"Well done, my dark beast. You have brought them all here…" Apocalypse said, glaring at them. "And not just them but most of our enemies…"

They all felt unnerved by facing Apocalypse, who was tall and gave an intimidating presence.

"Thank you, my master." Hank knelt down.

"Henry… how could you?" Storm whispered.

"The Henry you remember, died in Savage Land. I am servant of the one true god now…" Hank said with an evil sadistic smile none of them had ever seen before, realizing he had been playing them all along.

"Worry not… I will not kill you…" Apocalypse said, eying some of them. "I sense the Harmonic DNA in all that I need…" He did a gesture as suddenly, Sabretooth, Wanda and Kurt vanished in some kind of shimmer.

Jean was also about to disappear, when her eyes blazed and red aura started to surround her as the X-Men paled.

"Jean…" Cyclops started.

"Jean, no!" Logan yelled as Jean let out a scream of agony and next thing they knew, Jean was consumed by flames and an explosion of energy sent everyone knocking down as everything cut to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Hank had been brainwashed by Apocalypse and Mr. Sinister to lure them into a trap and I think it's obvious what happened to Jean, though things are not going to have the desired outcome for either party and we're slowly heading to the finale.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	13. Apocalypse vs. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jean loses control and turns into Phoenix, she takes on Apocalypse, ravaging the whole world in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

When they came to, they saw a hole in the ceiling and flames ravaging the skies, with Apocalypse floating above, forming a barrier to protect himself from the flames.

"No, not again…" Logan whispered.

"What is that?" Barry asked.

"Our biggest nightmare, guys." Cyclops said.

* * *

Apocalypse formed a barrier as the flames of Phoenix surrounded him but sensing it give in, Apocalypse roared as an explosion of energy followed, sending Jean flying back, while fiery aura surrounded her, her eyes blazing. She slowly started to incinerate Apocalypse but he healed almost instantly before he used telekinesis, sending her plummeting down to the ground but Jean recovered and using telekinesis, she attempted to crush Apocalypse as his armor was cracking and twisting bit by bit but Apocalypse formed an energy ball in his hand, blasting Jean, sending her flying back before Jean recovered.

"You think this is the first time I have been burned? I've risen from the ashes before as well!" Apocalypse snarled.

"You will pay for trying to take me!" Jean yelled as she and Apocalypse exchanged blows and even though Apocalypse's fists were quite painful, the Phoenix Force helped her endure, while she was making cracks and dents into Apocalypse's armor.

* * *

"She just might have a chance of beating him." Oliver said.

"But what about the world?" Steve noted before they heard some noises and realized they had forgotten about Thawne as they turned to see him on some platform, typing commands as he started to fade away in some light.

Barry sped at Thawne, about to grab him but Thawne had teleported himself but Barry saw through the shimmer some pyramids in Giza before he crashed on the floor.

* * *

Apocalypse roared as he aimed his hand at the ground beneath him as a beam of light shined from the tower into his hand and channeling the power, Apocalypse sent a barrage of beams at Jean, who created a barrier before she screamed and a shockwave followed, shattering glass and making dents and cracks into buildings beneath them, knocking the heroes off their feet as they stared above at the battle of Titans.

"Can we stop her?" Steve asked as he got up on his feet.

"It would take a miracle to stop her." Logan said.

Thor had heard only stories about the Phoenix. It was a force of nature and it was possible it could defeat Apocalypse… but considering that she was angered, who was to say that it was not going to unleash its wrath upon the entire universe? He stared in horror as he realized one dreadful truth, no matter whether Phoenix or Apocalypse wins… everyone else loses.

Suddenly, Apocalypse and Jean teleported. They couldn't see them… but they could hear the fighting… the echoes of blasts… the destruction…

* * *

**_Paris, France_ **

"I am a god! You can't defeat me!" Apocalypse yelled as he and Jean flew above the Eiffel Tower, the flames ravaging he building as his armor kept cracking before he punched Jean, sending her flying back.

People down scattered and ran as everything was crumbling.

* * *

_**China** _

There was a breach in the Great Wall of China, when Apocalypse was standing his ground, absorbing the energy of Phoenix and roaring as a pulse of energy followed, shattering a big chunk of the wall as Jean was pushed back. Jean's eyes blazed with fire as she unleashed a torrent of fire, burning down the woods around as mountains crumbled as Apocalypse's armor was giving in but his gauntlets started to overheat as he laughed.

"Yes… more… more!" Apocalypse said, as flames blazed around him.

Jean screamed, as she kept emanating more of the Phoenix Force, while throwing debris at Apocalypse, doing whatever she could to hurt him but Apocalypse ignored all the cuts she managed to do to his armor as it was being dismantled but he kept absorbing the energy with his gauntlets as his eyes glowed.

* * *

_**New York** _

They kept teleporting across the world and fighting until in the woods outside the city formed a giant crater, burning everything around as Apocalypse raised his hands, absorbing the aura as Jean breathed out, feeling weaker as she realized that Apocalypse was draining her of the Phoenix Force.

"You don't deserve this power… I am the one true god!" Apocalypse yelled.

"No!" Jean yelled, forming a shockwave, burning Apocalypse's flesh as his armor was slowly dismantling before it was recovering.

" _Jean, you have to stop! You're taking the whole world apart!_ " Xavier called into her mind.

" _Jean, I want to take Apocalypse down as much as you do, but not like this! Not at the cost of destroying billions of lives!_ " Cyclops said, talking with her through Xavier as Jean saw for a moment a projection of Cyclops in front of her, awakening some humanity in her.

" _I have to, Scott. It's the only way._ " Jean said.

" _I don't believe it… because I know you. And I love you. And I know you know deep down that this isn't right._ " Cyclops said as Jean felt tears on her cheeks.

Jean screamed, trying to push Apocalypse back as he grunted, roaring, sending a pulse of energy as the clash of pulses formed a shockwave, shattering the trees around them.

* * *

_**Sanctum Sanctorum** _

"We need to stop her before she takes the whole world apart." Strange said.

"I agree, mate." Constantine said as he and Zatanna and Strange and Wong formed a circle and started to say an incantation.

* * *

_**New York** _

A giant dome formed of Tao Mandalas surrounded Apocalypse and Jean as they were both surrounded by flames. They both roared, their skin being burned off and at the same time reforming and then a giant pillar of light surrounded by flames breached through the dome, shining into the skies.

The heroes approached the dome as the forest around them was burned into ashes and the flames were being extinguished as they took a closer look.

There was a giant crater with two figures in it. On one side was Jean, lying on the ground, unconscious and naked, her clothes burned off because of the Phoenix Force, covered in dirt and ashes. On the other side was Apocalypse, seething as he was singed and skin burned off but it started to reform as the trees and plants started to wither and die, with Apocalypse draining them to heal himself.

"You can… never… defeat a god…" Apocalypse gloated, panting out but still had enough breath in him.

"You are no god!" Thor yelled as he attempted to cut Apocalypse's head off with Stormbreaker but Apocalypse used telekinesis and ripped a tree off its roots, sending it at Thor, knocking him back.

Apocalypse pulled unconscious Jean towards him, placing her on his shoulder before he vanished in a shimmer.

Cyclops attempted to blast Apocalypse but the optic beam just went through the shimmer.

"Where did he go?" Logan wondered.

"Home." They turned to see Doctor Strange come out from the portal. "He is going to use them for a ritual in Egypt."

"What ritual?" Oliver asked.

"Ascending. He has all four mutants he had been looking for to ascend and empower himself. Right now, he is weakened, but if we don't stop him now…" Strange trailed off.

"We have a literal apocalypse on our hands." Barry finished and Strange nodded.

"I know what is he planning and we have a small window to take him down. But we have to act immediately. Listen…" Strange gave them all an imploring look. "We're in the endgame now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle of Titans like this one isn't my style, so hope I did good here. Honestly, not really proud of this chapter, but I didn't want to make this too easy and I tried to make this not too anticlimactic, not sure if I succeeded in that.
> 
> Now, under the normal circumstances, I'm pretty sure Phoenix Force would trump Apocalypse, but don't get me started on how stupid it was in the film, especially with the later inconsistency, when after X-Men: Apocalypse followed Dark Phoenix, creating a plot hole as big as the Devil's Anus. The very first mutant vs. one of oldest cosmic forces ever, that should be a no-brainer, but, considering that Thawne is working with Apocalypse, they would be prepared for most of the heroes and Thawne would have the appropriate measures to either contain or take Phoenix Force out of the fight and in comic books, Tony created a device that did shatter the Phoenix into fragments of power, splitting it in between five hosts and Mister Sinister was obsessed with Cyclops and Jean and on one occasion, he managed to temporarily harness the Phoenix Force into Jean's clones before its hosts reclaimed it and destroyed the clones, plus, I didn't want to make this too easy for the heroes or too complicated either. If not for Strange, Constantine, Zatanna, Xavier and Cyclops intervening, it's likely that Jean would take Apocalypse down but most likely took the world with him too and the fight ended with Phoenix being banished deep into the space. BTW, I'm imagining Smallville's Zatanna, Serinda Swan in this story.
> 
> Also, I can see Apocalypse being arrogant enough to try to master the Phoenix Force, but you see how that turned out, though it's not over yet, but he is weakened now, and as Strange said, "We're in the endgame now."
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	14. Race to ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes race to Egypt to stop Apocalypse from ascending and unleashing his wrath upon the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

_**Giza, Egypt** _

On top of a pyramid was an altar, with four statues, one of Anubis, one of Thot, one of Horus and one of Ra, to which were restrained Sabretooth, Jean, Wanda and Kurt, all of them surrounded by aura that prevented them from struggling out, despite all their efforts as Apocalypse was in the center, saying some incantation in an unknown language as the priests started to chant and Apocalypse started to glow with some aura and his burned skin started to heal, while draining some energy from the four prisoners, coming out from the mouths of the statues.

"What are you doing to us?" Wanda demanded.

"What I've been wanting to do for thousands of years…" Apocalypse said, actually turning to them gratefully. "I will be eternally grateful that you will all bestow the Power of Four on me."

"You're insane…" Jean sneered, trying to struggle out but she had been weakened and the Phoenix was gone.

"I will enjoy ripping your throat out, when I get out of this." Creed snarled but Apocalypse ignored them as some energy restrains formed around them, binding them to the statues tightly as Apocalypse stood in the center of the altar and chanting, while his priests surrounded him, kneeling as he started to glow.

* * *

Deep within the pyramid, Thawne and Sinister were typing commands on some computers.

"How long until the ascension?" Sinister asked.

"Once the sun sets on top of the pyramid, Apocalypse will achieve it… and he'll become invincible." Thawne said, smiling gleefully, happy to see Barry finally devastated once and for all, with Sinister sharing the smile.

* * *

The X-Jet and Quinjet was flying towards Giza, when they saw the glow coming on top of one of the pyramid, and Storm zoomed in as on the screen they saw Apocalypse and restrained Jean, Sabretooth, Wanda and Kurt.

"He's preparing for some kind of a ritual and he's using them all as some sort of sacrifice." Oliver said.

"Strange, what exactly is he doing?" Barry asked as sandstorm started to surround the entire area.

"I've been researching Apocalypse ever since he showed up recently. This is his Ritual of Ascension he's been doing for five thousand years. Searching four powerful individuals, mutants or metahumans alike, to use them as a sacrifice and absorb their powers!" Strange said loudly through the noise of clanking of the storm banging on the jet.

"That would explain the Harmonic DNA he's been looking for!" Nash said.

"Have you figured out what it is?" Oliver asked.

"Professor and Moira McTaggert have treated Hank and helped him snap out of the brainwashing and I think we've finally figured out what has been Apocalypse doing." Harry explained.

Nash typed some commands on the computer and showed the screen. "It's Apocalypse's Ritual of Ascension."

"Every once in a few centuries, Apocalypse seeks out four individuals with specific powers he wants to take for himself, looking for four empowered individuals with specific genome." Harry continued.

"The Harmonic DNA." Barry deduced and they nodded.

"That would explain the experiments he's been conducting with Sinister on Genosha and in New York." Cyclops deduced as they nodded.

"What is the Harmonic DNA?" Oliver asked.

"Specific genomes Apocalypse had been looking for." Nash said as they saw on screen a holographic layout of DNA helix, with particular sections blinking. "Imagine the genes as musical notes. If their pitches or DNA in this case are adjusted just right, they will resonate and strengthen each other."

"So, four metahumans, Enhanced or mutants whose powers go well together. I'm gonna guess Apocalypse's plan is to take them for himself to become a Super Saiyan?!" Cisco asked in horror and they nodded.

"That must be what that device he wanted us to build with Thawne does! We had no clue what were we looking at, but Thawne must have known!" Harry added as the clanking started to get louder and the jet started to shake.

"But if we stop him before the ascension is complete, we have a chance at taking him down for good! We must free my sister, Kurt, Jean and Creed and stop him!" Pietro said.

"We have to hurry! If we're too late to stop the ascension, he'll be invincible!" Thor yelled.

Suddenly, metallic feathers pierced the hulls of both planes as they swerved.

"Oh, not him again!" Clint groaned.

"What is it, Clint?" Rhodey asked.

"It's that angelic bastard again!" Clint snapped as he tried to maneuver the jet to avoid the feathers shooting them down.

"We got him!" Tony said as he, Rhodey and Thor jumped out from the plane, with Tony and Rhodey firing at Archangel and Thor trying to strike him down with lightning.

"Storm, is that you?" Cyclops asked as the sandstorm was getting stronger.

"It's not me!" Storm said, when they saw Mark Mardon fly above and he sent lightning at the jets, overloading them as the jets plummeted but Strange used his magic to form a barrier and protect them, while making sure the planes would land safely.

Barry noticed in the storm red lightning as Barry's eyes pulsed and he rushed out gave chase to Thawne, following him in the storm through the ruins of cities and villages around before he noticed a blue lightning and realized who it was as he dodged, when Zoom tried to scratch him with his claws and stopped to face both of his worst enemies, glaring.

"You can't beat us all, Barry!" Thawne gloated.

"Not alone, I can't!" Barry sneered and Thawne and Zoom dodged, when Jesse and Wally appeared out of nowhere, as they exchanged blows with them.

* * *

Magneto flew above, when he was struck by lightning from Mardon but Magneto absorbed it and smirked.

"Don't you know that electricity and magnetism are related?" Magneto smirked as his hands charged with lightning as he struck Mardon in the chest, sending him flying away. A bolt of energy grazed Magneto's armor as he looked down to see Deathbolt firing his energy blasts from his eyes but Magneto picked a large piece of debris to shield himself before he threw it at Deathbolt, crushing him.

* * *

Archangel spun around and maneuvered to dodge the shots from Tony and Rhodey as he also absorbed Thor's lightning with his wings and fired it back, overloading the suits but the overcharge gave them an edge as a strong repulsor blast from Tony and Rhodey knocked Archangel back. Archangel flew at them, trying to cut them down with his razor wings but they dodged.

"And here I thought angels were cute." Rhodey said before he and Tony gave chase to Archangel again.

* * *

Oliver, Clint, Bucky, Natasha and Cisco charged forward, as Oliver and Clint fired arrows, while Bucky and Natasha fired from their guns and Cisco fired vibe blasts, taking down Apocalypse's soldiers, both modern and ancient, who looked like Egyptian warriors, considering their weapons and armor.

Sara jumped on the floating debris as she then jumped down upon a mutant, trying to stab him with her knife before she was knocked back with telekinesis, hitting a wall before hitting the ground hard. The mutant lifted her in the air as she gasped for air and held her throat, choking. Glaring, Oliver fired an arrow but the mutant stopped it inches away from his hand before the arrow beeped and exploded, knocking the mutant out as Sara landed on her feet, gasping for air, smiling at Oliver. "Thanks, Ollie."

* * *

The mutants fired acid, fire, light, anything they could on Bobby and Caitlin, who were forming ice and sliding around, with Steve at Caitlin's side as he threw his shield, knocking down some of the mutants before he caught it as it bounced back and Bobby and Caitlin created a blizzard, freezing the mutants into ice statues. Some of them were heating up, freeing themselves from the ice as it sizzled and cracked but Steve jumped down and shattered them into pieces.

Suddenly, the ground tremored as Geomancer started to create earthquakes, causing for the buildings around to crumble.

"Hey! Quake this!"

Next thing Geomancer knew, Daisy quaked him, sending him crashing to a wall, knocking him out.

"Thanks." Steve said.

"We gotta hold on as long as we can before we reach the pyramid." Daisy said as they dodged the lightning above them.

Suddenly, some slimy substance got Daisy in the face, blinding her as Toad started to jump around before a strong gust of wind blew him and he stretched his tongue to a pole before Storm floated down from above. "You know what happens to a toad, when struck by lightning?" Thunder was heard in the skies. "The same thing that happens to everyone else."

Toad screamed, when the lightning from above struck his tongue and electrocuted, he was blown away by the wind before he hit the ground, scorched.

Caitlin froze the slime on Daisy's face and shattered it as Daisy gasped for air. "Thanks."

* * *

Logan kept running forward before he dodged as Deathstrike lunged at him, almost cutting his head off. Logan kicked her back as their claws clashed, sparks flying.

"I'm gonna end you for good this time, bitch." Logan said.

"We'll see about that." Deathstrike kicked Logan in the crotch as he grunted and headbutted him and Logan jumped back as she grazed his neck. Logan grabbed Deathstrike by her arm and stabbed her in her side, while Deathstrike stabbed Logan in the shoulder, both of them grappling each other before Logan slammed Deathstrike to the wall and Deathstrike pulled away and dodged before Logan could cut her head off. Logan grabbed Deathstrike and threw her into the way of the incoming tornado, taking her out of the fight temporarily.

* * *

Barry, Jesse, Wally, Thawne and Zoom were running around like in a maze through alleys, jumping on flying piles of debris and ruins and exchanging blows. Thawne slammed Barry to the wall but Barry dodged and punched Thawne before they sped off again and chasing each other, while Wally and Jesse manoeuvred to avoid getting caught by Zoom or scratched by his claws.

Barry jumped on the flying piles and picked a piece of rebar before he jumped down at Zoom, stabbing him in the triceps surae muscle as Zoom screamed in pain, falling on his knees.

"You're not outrunning me this time." Barry snarled, punching Zoom and slamming him to the wall, vibrating his hand as Zoom smirked.

"Come on! End me! Do it!" Zoom taunted.

Barry was about to finish Zoom off but then, barely in a nick of time, he noticed Thawne coming at him and dodged before both speedsters would get him as they resumed their chase.

* * *

Hulk jumped down from the jet and charged forward with Colossus and Juggernaut, trampling down Apocalypse's soldiers before King Shark rushed at them as they exchanged blows but Hulk grabbed King Shark by his arm before Colossus and Juggernaut punched him in the face and Hulk slammed King Shark to the ground hard, knocking him out.

* * *

Archangel blocked with his wings as Tony and Rhodey fired and sliced down their missiles with his metallic feathers.

"Does this guy have any weaknesses?" Rhodey snapped.

"I think we should clip his wings!" Tony quipped.

Strange flew above with Cloak of Levitation and trapped Archangel with his Eldritch magic, forming restraints around him.

"Warren. This isn't you. We can help you." Strange said.

"I don't need your help. I serve the one true god!" Archangel said before he extended his wings, or tried to, unable to break through the magic but he used his wings to throw feathers at Strange, who formed Tao Mandalas, blocking them and giving Archangel an opening to free himself.

"Looks like he's not going to snap out of it so easily." Tony said.

* * *

Dinah unleashed her sonic scream, shattering the buildings into ruins as Cisco opened a breach for them to avoid getting hit.

"That's even worse than Black Siren!" Cisco snapped.

"I have an idea." Sara said before she went out, facing Dinah. "That's all you got? I'm sure that without your scream, you're nothing but an emo bitch whining about her boyfriend, who was a psychopath anyway, even bigger moron than you!"

Dinah seethed, about to unleash her Canary Cry, when Sara smirked and did childish grimaces. "What you gonna do? Scream me away to kingdom come? You're nothing without your Cry, you hear me? Nothing!"

Dinah seethed, fuming with rage. "I'll show you nothing."

As much as Sara was sure she could take Dinah on in close combat, who knows what other enhancements she got from Apocalypse.

"Now!" Sara ordered.

Natasha tossed some disks on the ground as Sara rolled away and the disks let out a jolt of electricity, electrocuting Dinah and dazing her for a moment but she screamed, shattering the disks but that gave Cisco an opening to blast Dinah, sending her crashing to a car.

"Woo-hoo! Even better than when we were dealing with Black Siren!" Cisco cheered.

Dinah seethed as she unleashed her Cry on the ground and flew away, causing tremors as Cisco and Sara and Natasha ran off to avoid falling into the cracks in the ground.

* * *

They managed to get close enough to the pyramid, when a pulse of energy sent them all to the ground as Apocalypse descended from above.

"You fools." Apocalypse sneered, infuriated that they managed to defy his Horsemen and forced him to interrupt the ritual. "You should be bowing before me, not defying me. I am En Sabah Nur, the first empowered, the rightful god of this world! And you will all bow before me."

"You're no god." Steve said.

Apocalypse laughed as glowing aura pulsed through him, glaring down upon everyone like insignificant insects. "You cannot defeat me. I am achieving ascension with each moment we speak and I'm getting stronger and faster and more impervious with each second."

"Normally, we'd try to talk our enemies out of fighting but in your case, we shall gladly make an exception." Cyclops said.

"That's good, because this fight will be exceptional…" Apocalypse smirked. "Exceptionally painful!"

A blast of wind knocked them down as Apocalypse smirked to see them on their knees before he frowned as Steve got up with a defiant smirk, much to Apocalypse's surprise.

"On that, we can agree." Steve said as portals and breaches started to open, as Apocalypse stared, perplexed.

Benatar appeared in the sky, inside it being Peter Quill, Drax, Mantis, Nebula, Rocket Raccoon and Groot.

Waverider also appeared as on the ground teleported Mick Rory, Zari Tomaz, Ray Palmer, Amaya Jiwe and Nate Heywood.

From another portal went out T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye and an army of Wakandans.

From another portal went out Lady Sif, Valkyrie and an army of Asgardians and from another one went out Peter Parker, Scott Lang, Hope van Dyne, Matt Murdock, Elektra Natchios, Jessica Jones, Danny Rand, Colleen Wing, Luke Cage and Frank Castle.

From one of the breaches went out Ralph Dibny and Allegra Garcia and from another went out Gypsy, Breacher and an army of Collectors.

From another breach went out John Diggle, Roy Harper, Thea Queen, Slade Wilson, Rene Ramirez and Rory Reagan.

From another breach went out Clark Kent, Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers, J'onn J'onnz, Brainy, Nia Nal, Mon-El and Imra Ardeen.

A Quinjet landed as from it came out Mack, Elena, Bobbi, Hunter and May.

Wong and other Masters of Mystic Arts came out from portals, preparing their Tao Mandalas as Hulk landed in front of the group.

Apocalypse and his Four Horsemen and army of mutants, metahumans and reanimated soldiers and priests glared, unintimidated and glaring with rage as Steve stepped up, with the army of heroes just as unintimidated.

"Avengers!" Steve yelled and it was silent as they waited for his order. "Assemble."

Loud roars of battle cries echoed throughout the battlefield as both armies rushed at each other. The fate of the entire world, maybe the entire universe, would be determined in this final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the final battle is coming and I'm about to do what I've done in my other stories with epic final battles, so here comes a poll for villains but with these rules.
> 
> The villains can be only evil empowered villains (freed or imprisoned, alive or dead, Flashpoint or not, doesn't matter), such as metahumans from Arrowverse (Metahuman villains from Supergirl, such as Livewire, Silver Banshee, Psi, Breathtaker etc. are off-limits though, since those were just lame and nowhere as compelling as metahumans from Arrow or The Flash) or Enhanced or Inhumans confirmed to exist in MCU or mutants from X-Men universe (From film universe it can be anyone who has not appeared in this story yet or the comic books, pre-DOFP or post-DOFP. Doesn't matter if they are or were members of Magneto's Brotherhood, considering that Apocalypse forced Magneto out of Genosha in the beginning of this story, I can see some of them being cowardly enough to side with Apocalypse). Metahuman or meteor freak villains from Smallville are also allowed.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	15. The end of Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes make one last stand against Apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

Explosions and roars echoed throughout the desert of Egypt, when the sands around the pyramids of Giza became one giant battlefield. Tony, Rhodey, Clark, Kara and Thor flew above, firing at Apocalypse's army.

Hulk, Colossus and Juggernaut engaged the reanimated statues on the ground, smashing them into pieces.

Waverider and Benatar flew above, with Rip and Quill piloting both respective ships, opening fire down upon Apocalypse's army before Archangel threw his metallic wing that grazed the hulls of the ships.

"Hey, that's brand new painting!" Quill snapped.

"Alright, if we take that bird down, I'm roasting him for dinner!" Rocket said as he opened a door and fired from his ion cannon but Archangel dodged before he was punched away by Clark, who flew towards him as they exchanged blows but Clark grunted, when Archangel's wings scratched into him. Clark used super breath, blowing Archangel away.

* * *

Down on the ground, Jesse and Wally exchanged blows with Callisto, who was much faster and stronger than any ordinary human and used knives as weapons as she scratched them but Wally and Jesse didn't relent before Wally disarmed her of her knives and Jesse knocked her out and they sped off as Zoom and his time remnants started to chase them. Wally and Jesse rushed up to the debris and jumped away, with Zoom and his time remnants following them before Storm summoned lightning and struck them down, taking Zoom out of the fight temporarily before Zoom recovered a few moments later.

* * *

Oliver blocked with his bow and Slade with his sword, while Drax blocked with his knives and Nebula with her swords, when Double Down threw cards at them and they rolled away before Mordis would blast him. Sara threw knives at Double Down as he swayed but Mordis blasted her knives as they ran towards the ruins to take cover. Mordis was about to give chase, when Nia showed up and formed an energy whip in her gauntlet and swung it at him, forcing him to back off. Mordis fired energy blasts but Nia deflected them all with the whip before she used it as lasso, wrapping it around Mordis's neck and pulled, slamming him to the ground before she engaged more of Apocalypse's soldiers.

Oliver and Sara ran on the rooftops and jumped, dodging acidic spits from Sakas before Mick burned him with his flamethrower, while Slade blocked the knives of a metahuman, who looked like Yao Fei with shaved beard and a different haircut before Slade, Sif, Drax and Nebula rushed at him as their blades clashed.

* * *

Azazel teleported around, getting his foes in the air and dropping them to have them fall to their deaths but his last mistake was to grab a young Hispanic girl and trying to drop her. Gypsy screamed and opened a breach to soften her fall as she hit the sand, grunting. Glaring, Breacher opened a breach and got on Azazel's back, who attempted to shake him off but Breacher pulled out a knife, snarling. "That's what happens, when you hurt my little girl."

Azazel gulped, blood filling his mouth as he went limp, falling to his death, while Breacher formed a breach and went to the ground safely, helping Gypsy on her feet.

"Thanks, Daddy." Gypsy said.

"No problem, honey." Breacher said as Azazel crashed nearby hard to the ground.

* * *

Nimbus turned into poison gas, attempting to kill his foes but a giant gust of wind from Storm sent him blowing away. Storm then summoned lightning as she struck down as many of Apocalypse's soldiers as she could, while Strange flew around and lifted some metahumans and mutants into the air as purple tendrils of energy formed before the tendril pulled back, slamming them to the ground, while Constantine and Zatanna formed magical circles, sending their enemies flying back.

Tony flew around, shooting down every enemy in sight before he landed next to Strange. "I guess you didn't see that coming, did you?"

"No. But I'm sure we can turn the tide." Strange said.

* * *

Mister Sinister fired energy blasts from his hands, shooting down the Wakandans coming at him before Black Panther engaged him as they exchanged blows. Sinister healed his wounds, when T'Challa scratched him with his claws and punched him away as T'Challa fell down. Sinister was about to finish him off, when Daisy quaked him as he crashed to a wall as it crumbled, burying Sinister under the rubble.

"Thank you." T'Challa said.

"No problem." Daisy said.

"Daisy…"

Daisy turned to face Hive, in the body of Grant Ward, as Daisy glared. She attempted to quake him but Hive stood his ground before they exchanged blows but due to Hive being impervious to pain and also having Ward's fighting skills on his side, she was in a great disadvantage as she was knocked down. Before Hive could finish her off, a tornado formed under his feet, sending him blowing away as Zari landed and helped Daisy on her feet.

"You OK, kid?" Zari asked.

"I'm good and I'm not a kid anymore." Daisy said as both girls chuckled.

* * *

Hulk exchanged blows with Blonsky, who became stronger and faster than in their last fight, due to becoming Apocalypse's Horseman.

"I am stronger than you now, Banner! You are weak!" Blonsky gloated as they wrestled, grabbing each other's hands.

"Hulk… not… puny!" Hulk headbutted Blonsky, who stood his ground but as Hulk headbutted again, it dazed Blonsky before Hulk pummeled him relentlessly as Blonsky stumbled back. Hulk did a thunderclap as the shockwave sent Blonsky back but he buried his feet in the ground to regain his footing. Blonsky rushed at Hulk again but Hulk dodged and grabbed him by his arm and threw him away before Hulk jumped off the pyramid and landed on top of Blonsky, stomping on him and pummeling him with a furious flurry of punches, not giving him an opportunity to fight back before Blonsky spat and smirked.

"Is this everything you got?" Blonsky gloated as he punched Hulk away but Hulk stood his ground before they rushed at each other again before Nate, Colossus and Juggernaut joined the fray and the combined power of their punches landing on Blonsky's chest was enough to send him flying back as Blonsky crashed to the ruins.

* * *

Bobby and Caitlin froze James's fireballs before they knocked him back with freeze blasts.

"Nicely done, Frosty." Bobby smirked.

"You're not so bad yourself, ice boy." Caitlin quipped.

* * *

Steve deflected energy blasts from Sunshine before she absorbed the light to become invisible but Steve followed Matt's lead as they flipped away to avoid the blasts before Matt threw his billy club at Sunshine's face, dazing her as she became visible again, looking perplexed.

"How did you—"

"I don't need my eyes to know where you are." Matt said.

Before Sunshine could do anything else, Matt jumped at her, kicking her in the face and knocking her out.

* * *

Barry, Jesse and Wally were engaged in a chase with Thawne, Zoom and their time remnants before the evil speedsters realized too late that they were being led into a trap as Caitlin and Bobby formed a blizzard, slowing them down, while the time remnants vanished.

With the primes left, Barry exchanged blows with Thawne, while Jesse and Wally engaged Zoom. While Thawne was a skilled combatant, Barry had honed his fighting skills over the years as he grabbed Thawne by his arm and punched him in the chest and in the face as Thawne staggered back.

Wally and Jesse dodged Zoom's claws and even though he was slowed down, he was still too fast to give them an opening to fight back before he knocked Wally to the ground and pinned Jesse to the wall, grabbing her by her throat.

"Your speed… will be mine too…" Zoom said gleefully. He was about to drive his claws into her spine and cripple her before he heard whistling.

"Hey! Here!"

Zoom widened his eyes in confusion before he turned around and saw Jesse behind him before turning to Jesse he had grabbed before her skin turned blue and hair turned red.

"Surprise." Mystique smirked before she injected him with speed dampening serum as Zoom screamed before Jesse rushed at him and plunged her phasing hand through his chest, finishing him off.

"That's for what you put me through and what you did to Earth-2 and Henry Allen, you son of a bitch." Jesse snarled.

Barry and Thawne exchanged blows in superspeed before they started to run faster than ever before as they entered the Speed Force.

* * *

Deathstrike cut down the Wakandans with her claws and exchanged blows with Luke and Jessica, who had cuts on their clothes before they knocked Deathstrike down and Mick burned her with his flamethrower and Cyclops with his optic beam. Deathstrike recovered and got up on her feet, her burned flesh revealing adamantium skeleton before Magneto lifted her into the air and there was a squelching noise as he ripped her skeleton off her body, with Deathstrike's intestines spattering around the ground.

* * *

As the rest kept fighting the army, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Tony, Thor, Strange, Constantine, Barry, Clark, Cyclops, Logan and Storm were at the pyramid, making their way up to the altar above.

"Everything you've built, will fall! And from the ashes of your world, I will build a better one!" Apocalypse yelled.

"That remains to be seen!" Cyclops said.

Apocalypse sent a massive blast of energy at them and if not for Strange's Tao Mandalas, they would have been evaporated. Apocalypse knocked Steve and Bucky with his arm, sending them flying back and Natasha fired from her guns and Tony used his repulsors but Apocalypse ignored the blasts, aura pulsing through him from the altar, to which were Jean, Kurt, Wanda and Creed bound to the statues before Apocalypse roared, a pulse of energy coming from him, knocking everyone off their feet as he lifted boulders into the air and threw them down on them as Barry helped everyone avoid, while Clark, Constantine, Thor and Strange smashed the boulders.

Getting a very crazy idea, Thor flew towards the altar, from which was Apocalypse gaining the power and absorbed it before he felt more powerful than ever before, even stronger than when he had become the God of Thunder and beat Hela's army but nowhere as strong as when he used the Infinity Stones to undo Thanos's snap as Apocalypse glared. "You dare steal my power?"

"That power was never yours in the first place." Thor sneered before he engaged Apocalypse, exchanging blows and with the power of Apocalypse flowing through him, Thor was equal in strength with the titan as Apocalypse grunted and his armor cracked. Clark joined the fray and the sunlight was enough to help him equal in the might of Apocalypse, both men working in unison to break past Apocalypse's defenses.

Strange formed Tao Mandalas to protect everyone from the blasts of energy as Clark and Thor took the fight with Apocalypse into the skies.

Infusing himself with lightning and power from the altar, Thor blasted Apocalypse, who surprisingly screamed in pain, his flesh being burned off, despite that he was healing, thanks to using Creed's healing powers. Apocalypse formed hex shields but Clark and Thor managed to break through, sending Apocalypse flying into the air.

Apocalypse formed a giant ball of energy, tossing it at them but Thor evaporated it with his lightning before Clark punched Apocalypse, sending him towards Thor, who used Stormbreaker to break Apocalypse's armor and Apocalypse yelled in pain.

In the meantime, everyone was freeing the captured ones from the altars, letting them go as the power stopped flowing through Apocalypse and Thor and Clark. Using the last remnants of the power of the altar, Clark sent the strongest heat vision he could, while Thor threw the strongest lightning he could at Apocalypse, who screamed, his armor being discarded and being weakened now due to the altar losing its power.

"No! Not like this! I am En Sabah Nur, the god of this world!" Apocalypse snarled.

"Well, if you are a god, consider yourself fallen from grace!" Clark snarled, him and Thor flying at Apocalypse in full might as a giant explosion of energy followed, the shockwave cracking the buildings and knocking everyone off their feet.

Apocalypse writhed and screamed, energy pulsing through him. "Too much! Too much! Noooo!"

Strange formed a portal, getting everyone through it as the top of the pyramid exploded and Apocalypse was burned into ashes.

* * *

Suddenly, all the foes they had fought on the ground, fell down like puppets, whose strings had been cut off before a few moments later, they recovered, confused as they looked around.

"Where are we? What's going on?" John Allerdyce, also known as Pyro, asked.

"Wait, you don't remember?" Bobby asked in surprise. "Apocalypse. Big blue, nothing?"

"No…" John shook his head.

Most of the mutants, Inhumans and metahumans were mainly confused but some of them were about to fight the heroes again, but much to their surprise, most of their comrades turned on them as well as they stood down, realizing they were outnumbered as the heroes realized that most of the people had been under Apocalypse's thrall.

* * *

"D…" Rene whispered, looking sadly at Dinah, who was crushed under the rubble. While she had lost her way, Rene couldn't help himself but mourn for the woman, who was his friend and a parental figure to Zoe.

"I'm sorry, man." Diggle said, holding Rene by his shoulder.

A portal opened as Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Tony, Thor, Strange, Constantine, Barry, Clark, Cyclops, Logan and Storm went out.

"Is it over?" Cisco asked.

"Did we win? Is Apocalypse dead?" Magneto asked.

"I'm not sure if he can truly die… but he has been dismantled into pieces, all of them scattered into farthest ends of world and beyond the universe. Even if he could come back from that, I'm sure it's going to be a very long time before he recovers from a defeat like this one." Strange said.

Without Apocalypse to empower them, the Horsemen had been reverted to their normal selves as Abomination reverted back into Blonsky and Archangel turned back into Warren Worthington.

"Barry, where's Thawne?" Jesse asked as Barry smirked.

"Let's just say I'm sure it's going to be a very long time before we see him again." Barry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big group fight scenes of epic proportions with countless characters like this one are always tricky and I wasn't in the mood to be too descriptive and juggle between so many characters again and tried to focus on the main parts.
> 
> Plus, I couldn't resist Superman and Thor vs. Apocalypse of epic proportions. Didn't want to do SuperThor and rip off Aragorn though and have them go Super Saiyan on Apocalypse, but I hope I did good here.
> 
> The Inhuman who looked like Yao Fei is Li, also played by Byron Mann, an Inhuman who served as Jiaying's bodyguard in Season 7 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..
> 
> What happened with Thawne, will be explained in the next chapter, though I think you can guess.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier and Magneto part ways as adversaries, while everyone recovers from the ordeal with Apocalypse and starts a new chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe or X-Men or anything else you may recognize.

After they arrested and took in the ones, who wanted to fight back and helped the ones, who were mind-controlled by Apocalypse, the X-Men, Avengers, Team Arrow and Team Flash met with Magneto, Sabretooth and Mystique as their jets were apart from each other.

"Everyone is safe and Apocalypse has been defeated, Erik." Xavier said.

"Defeated, yes. But not destroyed." Magneto pointed out.

"True, but we'll be prepared, should he ever return." Xavier smiled.

Magneto shook his head. "Ever the optimist, eh, Charles?"

"And why not? Look what we have accomplished together. Imagine the good we could continue to achieve." Xavier said.

Magneto scoffed as he turned, about to leave. "Give up your childish dream. One day soon, they could be your undoing."

"Never, Erik. The world needs dreamers to give it a soul." Xavier said firmly.

"And it needs realists to keep it alive." Magneto retorted as he walked off, both him and Xavier once again parting ways as adversaries.

"Charles, honestly, why are you wasting your time on Magneto? He's a lost cause." Logan said as they were about to leave.

"There were a dozen times, when Erik could have betrayed us for the sake of his people, Wanda and Pietro… but he didn't." Xavier smiled at his former friend. "And that proves there is hope for even the hardest of hearts."

* * *

Natasha and Clint were piloting the Quinjet, as Bucky leaned next to Natasha. "Nat, do you have a moment?"

Natasha turned to Clint, who nodded as he piloted the jet before Natasha and Bucky went aside. "I wasn't sure whether to admit it or not… but I remember."

"What?" Natasha asked.

"I remember you. When you were younger." Bucky said and Natasha's eyes widened before she looked away before meeting his eyes.

"How long—" Natasha started.

"Too long… but…" Bucky took a breath. "I wasn't ready to face that past again. I guess I'd convinced myself you were better off moving on but… after Thanos… after Apocalypse… I don't want to live with any regrets of what I could have done but didn't."

Natasha considered. She had grown close with the Winter Soldier, when he trained her, even though she had no idea who he was at the time but at this point… "Bucky… I don't know. But… maybe…"

"Maybe it's time we stopped living with the ghosts of our pasts and live in the present and the future, right?" Bucky asked and Natasha considered.

"Maybe." Natasha smiled as he returned the smile back, both of them feeling fondness for each other they had not felt for anyone else in a long time.

* * *

Wanda turned to Barry. "What happened to Thawne?"

"I fought with him inside my Speed Force, but I guess Thawne wasn't welcome there." Barry said. "His Speed Force, the Negative Speed Force, was an opposite of the real deal, feeding off it like a parasite. Now he's facing a punishment that suits him."

"And what if he escapes?" Oliver pointed out.

"I doubt that." Barry smirked.

* * *

_**The Speed Force** _

"I am the better one, Flash! I always win!" Thawne yelled, trying to pick up the pace with Barry, who, for some reason, was faster than him but unknowing to Thawne, it was only a manifestation of the Speed Force playing with him for experimenting with the Speed Force.

* * *

**_X-Mansion, Westchester, New York_ **

The life there more or less resumed back to normalcy, with Cyclops and Jean together, while Logan and Storm and other X-Men resumed teaching students.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower_ **

Pepper and Happy were shocked at first but then rushed to Tony, hugging him in relief, with tears filling their eyes, happy to see him safe.

* * *

_**Star City** _

Life in Star City more or less returned back to normal as Arsenal, the White Canary, Spartan and Wild Dog engaged the thugs in the streets, while Green Arrow knocked another thug down and notched an arrow. "You have failed this city!"

* * *

Later, in Oliver's penthouse, Oliver, Sara, Quentin, Laurel, Diggle, Lyla, JJ, Samantha, William, Thea, Roy and Felicity were playing board games as Samantha rolled the dice.

* * *

_**CC Jitters, Central City** _

Barry and Wanda were having a coffee and talking as they held hands, smiling at each other.

Iris looked at them, disappointed and quite jealous but decided _not_ to say anything, realizing that Wanda made him happier than Iris ever could. While she wanted to be with Barry, she realized that he was happier with Wanda, and while Iris tried, she realized that she was going about it the wrong way. As much as she was glad that Barry was happy, it was a bitter pill for her to swallow that he was not with her.

* * *

_**Caitlin's apartment, Central City** _

Steve woke up in the bed, with Caitlin snuggling to him beneath the covers before he gently kissed her on her forehead as he slowly moved away, trying _not_ to wake her up as he put on his pants and looked outside the balcony to see the sun.

Caitlin was making him happier than he could be with Peggy and while he cared about Sharon and Natasha, right now they all had different paths to follow. And if the fight with Apocalypse taught him anything, it's that even the worst enemies can become close allies and that there is good even in the hardest of hearts.

Steve held Caitlin's hand on his as he turned to her, with blanket wrapped around her naked body to cover herself as she smiled before they made their way back to the apartment. Neither one of them expected to find what they had been looking for, in each other, but wherever it was going to take them, they would see it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to do Bucky/Natasha in the story, but I managed to do just two romances at the time here, so I figured I could at least make a reference to their relationship in comic books.
> 
> And Thawne is trapped in the Speed Force, hallucinating racing with Barry, since considering that in Season 6 of The Flash, he has become a Voldemort, the next best thing would be trap him in the Speed Force, since it's up to debate, if he can actually die.
> 
> Also, in this story, asides from Lian Yu not blowing up, Quentin and Sara helped Earth-2 Laurel reform, since while the concept of redeeming Black Siren was good, Season 6 ruined her and her redemption in Season 7 fell flat, considering that most of Season 6, she was against Oliver and screwed him over because of Cayden and then Diaz.
> 
> Wasn't in a mood to do some WestAllen drama, so Barry and Iris broke up off-screen.
> 
> Thank you to everyone, who has read this story until the end. I will be honest, I wasn't sure about this at first but I found myself highly enjoying writing this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading this until the end, since from experience, the enthusiasm to writing a story can make it a good one.
> 
> And I'd like to thank Stand and Ward and Queen, since it's thanks to his stories 'Torn between two timelines' and 'Attack on two earths' that I got the inspiration for this story, alongside some older X-Men comic books and X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse video game, so thank you, my good friend.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story until it's end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
